The Wrath Of The True Dragon King
by Nazai117
Summary: Born as part of the Dragon Clan from his father and Demon Clan from his mother but still mostly human. Natsu Dragneel embodies the will of three races as he strives to become the strongest mage and king of three races in his quest to end the countless centuries old bloodshed that plagues the world along with killing Acnologia, The Dragon King Pretender. Powerful and Smart Natsu.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome to the prologue of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. So here's another story that I've been working on and that I have been trying to plot out as a Fairy Tail story with Seven Deadly Sins crossovers elements with many others. So let's go over the run downs, now firstly Natsu will have more than one type of Dragon Slayer Magic alongside other magic that he has and I will show it here or in later chapters. The second thing is Natsu will follow his own way of doing things and will not be terrified or intimidated by anyone here, so none of that. The third piece will be me throwing in my little pieces for this story as we go, as I try to develop my skills in making my own little pieces of this story and I hope I don't disappoint. The fourth and last piece is Natsu will be a bit more powerful in the beginning of this story and as we go on further, he'll get more powerful for what I have planned. So without anything else to say, let's into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..."** "..."** **Character P.O.V.**

_'...' **'...' **_**Character Thoughts**

**"..." _'...' _Magic**

**_'...' _Narrator**

**Prologue: The Beginning Of A Journey**

* * *

_**'_The Age_ Of Ankhseram's Chaos Is Over.'**_

* * *

On a hill overlooking a large city, two people battle it out as they're pushed back by the blow of each other's weapons. The wind blows wildly as their battle rages on with the two not taking their eyes off each other for a moments notice. None look tired or even winded as they stood in their spots, proving that they were both seasoned warriors. Along with both having a reputation that spoke for themselves amongst the world.

The first is a young man of average height with dragon horns on his head along with a left-side forehead birthmark that has a flame like pattern with some black lighting bolts running through them and at the edge of the flames as they resemble his strong affinities. He holds a muscular build to go with his look while holding an aura of power around him. Finally he has slightly pink hair to finish look. This was Natsu Dragneel, a mage who was a strong mage in his own right. **(An: Yoriichi Tsugikuni's Demon Slayer Mark from Kimetsu no Yaiba but has lightning bolts.)**

Currently Natsu was standing before his opponent ready to strike with a calm look as the man spoke.

"In the past and now, I didn't think you'd go this far and be this strong, Natsu Dragneel!" says his opponent who looks at him.

"I'll send you to where I sent all your subordinates for helping in causing the countless centuries of deception alongside you, Ankhseram." says Natsu Dragneel with a glare. "I will protect this world from your evil and the endless pain you caused to billions over those 3,000 years." says Natsu with determination.

This opponent before him is the god known as Ankhseram. The god who supposedly rules over life and death, using his power to cause deception and bring devastation. Who is responsible for crimes so vile that caused disaster to reign all over Earth Land for countless centuries. So now the two stand before each other in a fight to the death over the course the world shall take. In favor of a god of devastation or in favor of a Dragon Slayer.

"Was this really the only possible outcome you could come up with?" asks Ankhseram curious.

"To draw you out for the purpose of answering for your crimes?" asks Natsu with a raised eyebrow as he spoke again to answer. "Yes, that's right." says Natsu as he clenched his right arm to activate the dragon mark on his right arm along with activating his darkness. "Your 3,000 year old age of chaos and deception...is over!" says Natsu as their continuing battle has torn apart much of the area around them.

"Well then…" says Ankhseram as he got up to pull out another sword he had.

Natsu raises his eyebrow a bit as he himself was on guard. Ankhseram unsheathes the second blade and throws away the scabbard for it to take a fighting stance and unleash his magic power a bit more. This causes Natsu to do the same as he speaks out for a final time.

"For this battle...I'll just have to respond in kind!" says Ankhseram with a glare as he is ready to continue.

Natsu runs at him with Ankhseram doing the same to as both blades clash with the echoes of metal ranging out across the area of the devastated city, proving that this would be a hard and final battle for the two.

* * *

_**'_To know_ how it got to this point in time is to go back years before and learn the truth to everything behind this event.'**_

* * *

**\- Some Years Ago -**

* * *

_**'_My journey s_tarted here all these years ago with the training of magic with my father as teacher.'**_

* * *

In a forest not far from some hills and mountains. All was quiet as the morning is just beginning and much is getting started for two individuals who got up early to start working on magic. So now, a young boy is currently training with his father as he destroys an entire boulder with magic. Once this happens, the small boy outright is cheering at his work.

"Finally! I mastered it! I can't believe you didn't expect me to master this and break the boulder by myself in such a short amount of time." says a little Natsu with small dragon horns still growing in. **(An: Natsu's dragon horns will be like Kaido's from One Piece.)**

His father Igneel the Fire Dragon and the Fire Dragon King looked at his son's work with a sigh as he spoke to him for what he just saw him do.

**"You let your magic and attack run wildly instead of condensing it and concentrating it." **says Igneel watching with folded arms.

Igneel had took it upon himself to train his son to control his different kinds of magic. Not only that but he also worked to train Natsu in his own magic, **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **but also with the help of other dragons, who had no heirs of their own decided to train him in other Dragon Slayer Magic to help Igneel with a unanimous goal. As such Natsu was able to learn different others such as **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, **Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic**, **Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic**, and **Gale Dragon Slayer Magic**. The purpose was for him to know the five main elements of the world and use them to the best of his abilities. So alongside this Natsu was also trained to use **White Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Black Dragon Slayer Magic** from two friends of Igneel who came to see him and decided to train Natsu for a bit in their magic while visiting with him creating his own techniques along with furthering the magic to a new extent of his own.

So his training was progressing on schedule due to Natsu's drive to learn and to take his skills to further heights. So if he had learned this fully, he'd be able to control them at will and use the necessary power for all of his magic. As such working on concentrating the magic and condensing it, so that it does not run wild. Igneel found out when Natsu gets in heated battles, he tends to let it run wild so to counter it, he has him doing exercises to control it and when to raise the power. So while Igneel trained his magic, he also took it upon himself to teach Natsu how to read, write, and all the stuff he should know as a human but also taught him how to speak other languages in part to his Demon Clan and Dragon Clan blood.

Natsu was no normal child as he was born Half Human while also being Quarter Demon from the Demon Clan along with being a Quarter Dragon from the Dragon Clan. As such he was born with **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic** along with a **God Soul** with it being Asura who has command over Wrath. To go with this his dragon blood made it easier for him to control and amplify Dragon Slayer Magic and his demon blood gave him control over abilities that came from the Demon Clan. Overall Natsu's training was on schedule for the most part, now it was just control and teaching him some other lessons.

So now Natsu decided to speak on this as he was a bit annoyed at what his father said.

"Oh come on, how long do I have to do this?" asks Natsu complaining.

**"Until you have mastered the art of control over your magic."** says Igneel being serious as he spoke again. **"Natsu, the point of this training is to learn control because when you have to work with others or watch the innocents, you can just let your magic fly off the handle as you like. You must be aware of others around you." **says Igneel.

"Alright, alright I get it." says Natsu turning to the next boulder as he closed his eyes.

**"Remember, condense and concentrate. Don't let it run wild, bend it to your will." **says Igneel watching.

As he said this, Natsu who had his eyes closed was building up heat within himself. He was condensing it into one powerful attack while not letting it run rampant but also to control the heat the flames gave off. So now he opened his eyes to concentrate on the boulder only and let his attack go.

_'I'll cool down the heat a bit, that seems to be what is causing the residual damage.' _thought Natsu as he let out his attack to go towards the boulder in front of him. **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu as he releases the attack to go forward towards the boulder in a concentrate stream that destroys it.

The key thing about Natsu's flames was that they were overall orange but would have bits of black flames with swirls of crimson red, proof of his dragon blood lineage factor. Igneel looked satisfied with a smirk as he knew his son would grow to be a truly powerful mage, so now he decided to speak.

**"Good Natsu, you've completed it. For the next week will continue this and see how you do in spars for the next month against me. After that I'll train you in focusing your emotions and becoming one with your elements." **says Igneel making Natsu excited to learn that.

"Really?" asks Natsu eager to start that.

**"Yes, now considering we it's morning let's get started with what I have to teach you."** says Igneel.

"Alright!" says Natsu excited to start as they head off.

_**'_This i_s only the beginning Natsu, though you should be fine when it is time.' **_thought Igneel as he was about to take flight to watch over his son start his running exercises.

* * *

**\- July 7, X777 -**

A twelve year old Natsu had gotten up now as the sun was rising over the forest he lived in. It had been a few years since Natsu had finished most of the training Igneel had for him. So now, he was currently working on mixing slayer magic together to make it more potent along with his fighting style when he fought in hand to hand combat. Along with this, a month ago Natsu had gotten a draconian tattoo on his right arm that permanently holds Igneel's power and is currently merging to be his own. Igneel's express instructions were to only use it when he had master level control over his magic.

So now Natsu had headed outside of the cave he lived in to find Igneel. However he looked around and noticed that he was nowhere in sight. Natsu looked around a bit before heading back into the cave to find a chest with a letter lying on top of it. So he walked over to it to open it and as he read it, he was trying to hold back the tears that were falling from his eyes.

_Natsu if you are reading this then it means that I have left, my dear son. Know that it was not by choice, I do not want you to take this as a sign that I don't love you because nothing could be farther from the truth, as I'm very proud that your my son. Now I may get chewed out later for saying this but I had to do something that would prevent something called Dragonification. It a process where excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has the added drawback of turning the user into an actual Dragon with the only way to stop it being a solution that I can not reveal yet, as this solution should destroy what causes it and amplifies your dragon side with time. I assure you we will meet again someday and until that time comes just know I'll always be very proud of you. You've taken your first steps into becoming the king after me and becoming a very strong mage. So train yourself well my boy, but above all else fight and live life to the fullest, make friends, find a nice woman, but also never forget that I love you my son. - Igneel_

Natsu was letting his tears fall freely at this as he wondered about the reason behind why they left. Though he assumed it was also because of reading stories along with what he heard about the dragon known as Acnologia from Igneel. The terrifying beast with scales and wings that are black as night. Razor sharp teeth that are as sharp as swords along with terrifying speed and power in terms of body and magic.

So after his tears stop he got up and picked up a second note that was more so a P.S. letter stating that Natsu should find the Dragon Lacrima's that Igneel hid in places that should be intact and have them implanted properly inside his body. He also left him with training instructions for the next few years to build up his magic that were kept in the chest. So After reading this he went over to the chest and found a set of clothes along with some other things inside.

The first was a dragon tooth necklace that had a simple black chain for the holes in each of them, as all of the eleven teeth were red and had a golden helix design wrapping around them so he wore it immediately. The second item was a short sword that Igneel said belonged to him called **Lostvayne** that came with it's own scabbard that he could tie to his hip. The rest of the stuff in chest were either books or items that Igneel kept for him, so he decided to pack it all inside a bag temporarily until he learned some sort of storage magic and left the cave with one thought.

_'I will become the strongest Dragon Slayer that I can promise Igneel. So when I find you or we do meet again, your paying for leaving like this!' _thought Natsu as he ran off into the outside world to do what Igneel told him.

* * *

**\- Two Days Later -**

It had been two days since he left the cave in the forest. So for those two days he had aimlessly wandered and followed a dirt road that he assumed would lead to a town. For these two days he wondered what he should do for the next few years as he really didn't know what to do but knew he should try. He wasn't in a rush but he knew that it should be something to be decided on quickly so as to not waste his or another's time. So while being on the road, he had the time to think before reaching a town.

Currently Natsu was walking on a dirt road just enjoying the quiet environment as he went along with it. So as he was walking he heard something coming from a nearby bush on the left side of the dirt road and readied himself for whatever it was in a fighting stance. Out of the rustling bushes where he heard the noise emerged a short old man with a white mustache, he had a pipe in his mouth and he wore a formal attire with a white tunic with black pants and a white coat. Natsu kept his guard up, as even though it was a small old man he could still great power from him.

"Why hello there boy?" says the old man to Natsu as he looks at the boy.

The old man notices that Natsu has dragon horns along with what he has and carries, though he also feels something else that he felt before from his past and has a thought.

_'So this little one's human but seems to have Dragon Clan and Demon Clan blood running through him as well. Though he seems to be heavily on guard of me.' _thought the old man as he decided to speak again. "Now there is no need for a fight young man, I just want to talk." says the old man reassuringly.

Natsu has sensed no ill intent or malice coming from the man and lowered his guard a bit and let the man continue speaking.

"So young man, why are you here by yourself?" asks the old man.

"My father left me." says Natsu to the old man while noticing that he saw his eyes widen at hearing that as he took it as his father left him. Natsu saw it from the beginning and understood what he must be thinking and decided to speak again. "Don't misunderstand mister. My father did not leave upon his own choice as he told me in a letter. Though he wanted me to grow stronger on my own and go find him in time when I'm stronger." says Natsu reassuring the man.

"Oh I see, he wants you to grow stronger and find him one day when the time is right, does he?" says the old man in a tone of question as he sighed and decided to ask another question. "Well boy, who is your father?" asks the old man.

"His name is Igneel and he's the Fire Dragon King." says Natsu answering.

"A dragon? Are you sure your not kidding?" asks the old man as he knew there were still dragons but due to a certain threat they were believed to go into hiding.

"No I'm not." says Natsu as he lit his fist to show fire as he spoke. "See? Though I can use a multitude of different magic as I was born with this." says Natsu as he brought the other hand up to show a storm in his right hand.

"Ah, dragon slaying magic." says the old man as he looked at the boy. "That makes you a dragon slayer then, am I right?" asks the old man.

"Yes sir." says Natsu.

"Igneel taught me some other stuff too, besides the fire along with leaving me some instructions. I'm also able to control the temperature my flames get to and have great control." says Natsu.

"Well my boy, how about you come and join my guild called Fairy Tail? I'm sure you'll grow stronger there, and be able to find your father in time." says the old man.

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that guild that's considered the strongest in Fiore? I keep hearing about it as I travel on the road." says Natsu asking first and then saying what he knows.

"Why yes it is, but it's not just a group of strong wizards. It's a family of wizards and youngsters like yourself." says the old man telling Natsu

"Are you sure you want someone like me? Especially with my appearance with these horns?" asks Natsu.

"Yes. Fairy Tail isn't big on appearances as it welcomes all who want to learn and grow." says the old man answering with a smile.

"Alright, I'll join your guild. It sounds like a fun place and I could fit in, though I should warn you I'll only be bossed around by you as you said it was your guild." says Natsu telling him.

"Fine by me, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the guild master of Fairy Tail. Now what is your name young man?" asks the man now identified as Makarov.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." says Natsu introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." says Makarov. "So If I may ask, are you a member of the Dragon Clan and Demon Clan?" asks Makarov.

"Actually yes. Do you know about them?" asks Natsu curious.

"Yes I have met a couple of each in my years of travel and adventure. Though, it has been a while since seeing another that was mixed." says Makarov. "Though there may be more that I don't know of." says Makarov.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure there are many others out there but like you said it's been some time." says Natsu.

"Yes, so how about we get going to Fairy Tail? I'm sure you'd like to meet everyone." says Makarov.

"Okay." says Natsu grabbing his bag and following Makarov.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea here's the prologue for this story as I hope you guys love what I'll be doing here along with how the story progress as this will be a retelling with some of my own pieces added into the mix like I've said. So next chapter should be out tomorrow or sooner, who knows. So I hope you were overall satisfied but while you wait, look at some of my other stories as I've improved with writing over time and still am. Please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. Glad this is starting out pretty good and we'll move on to Natsu meeting Fairy Tail and the start of his adventure. So now this we'll essentially cover some things before I get into the bigger and better parts. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..." **"..." Character P.O.V.**

_'...' _**_'...' _Character Thoughts**

**"..." _'...'_ Magic**

**_'...' _Narrator**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Fairy Tail, and A Fight**

* * *

**\- Three More Days Later, Magnolia -**

* * *

_**'****_So I joined the_ Guild called Fairy Tail, honestly when I joined I was more set on the goal to become stronger and still am. To me bonds only go so far.'**_

* * *

It's now been three days as they traveled to where the guild was in the city of Magnolia. So on the way, Natsu told Makarov more of the magic he knew and what he could do under his Demon Clan powers. The travel wasn't really all that difficult so on the way Natsu asked the old man, if they could get a dictionary as he had trouble reading a bit and would learn on the way, and that he did. Natsu decided that when he got to the guild, he'd practice that after getting settled in. Along the way he was wondering what the guild would be like and the environment they would bring to it.

So now Natsu was standing in front of the guild hall with Makarov as he decided to speak now.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu." says Makarov with a smile as they stood in front of the large building for the guild of Fairy Tail along with its symbol above it.

"So this is Fairy Tail." says Natsu as he looked up at the building. "It's a nice looking guild along with the guild hall. By the way, why is the guild called Fairy Tail?" asks Natsu curious. Makarov smiled at the question

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" says Makarov explaining the true meaning of Fairy Tail.

"Wow." says Natsu hearing it as he heard Makarov's words.

"Now come on, let's go inside so you can meet the others." says Makarov as Natsu walked up to the door with him to open it.

As they entered, they could see the commotion or outright fight.

"Is that the best you got?!" asks the first young girl yelling.

"You want more?! I'm done holding back!" says another young girl attacking the redhead.

Makarov and Natsu saw these two, as they were about Natsu's age and were fighting and throwing things at each other. One girl had scarlet red hair with a braided ponytail and wore a white blouse covered with an armored chest plate made of iron that Natsu assumed. The other girl had white hair with a ponytail, as she wore gothic like clothes with an exposed midriff. So right now, Natsu and Makarov sweat dropped at what was unfolding before them with Natsu taking this as an everyday thing as he spoke.

"So does this usually happen? Seems like fun really." says Natsu with a small smile. Makarov sighed a bit before he spoke to respond.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it considering you don't have a problem with it. Though, let me stop them." says Makarov as he then walked off to stop the girls from fighting.

Natsu looked around as the two girls were fighting and saw other children as well, he saw a boy with black hair, a brunette girl wearing a sundress, a younger girl with blue hair, another with short white hair and a boy with white hair wearing a small suit. So as he looked around, he heard Makarov shout.

"Erza! Mira! That's enough!" says Makarov shouting as the two named girls stopped.

"Master your back." says Erza as she got off of Mira, who she had pinned to the ground. Erza dusted herself off and stood firm.

"I leave the guild for a few days, and you guys decided to nearly destroy the guild hall." says Makarov face-palming himself a bit.

"I'm sorry Master." says Erza bowing.

"Yea, yea." says Makarov waving it off. _'Considering it'll happen again.' _thought Makarov.

"Geez what a kiss up." says Mira dusting herself off as she walked up.

"What was that?" asks Erza glaring at Mira.

"What? Got a problem?" asks Mira with a glare.

"I said that's enough!" says Makarov chopping both of their heads now.

"Hey master, who's the new kid?" asks the black haired kid as he looked at Natsu who was still standing near the door and saw the horns.

"Oh right, everyone listen up!" says Makarov getting the guild's attention. "Starting today we have a new member joining us, be sure to treat him well." says Makarov as he turned to Natsu. "Go on, introduce yourself." says Makarov as Natsu nodded.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you all." says Natsu bowing his head a bit being polite.

"He has dragon horns?" asks the blue haired girl.

"Looks like it, there pretty awesome." says Mira with a grin.

"Alright with that out of the way, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" asks Makarov as a member comes up with the stamp.

"Red, on my right shoulder." says Natsu. Makarov nodded and stamp where he said which was right above the dragon tattoo he had.

"There you go." says the member as he gave Natsu the guild stamp.

"Alright now that it's settled, let's celebrate our newest member of the guild." says Makarov cheering.

As he said this the guild started to celebrate. The older members started to drink to their heart's content. Natsu had gotten his stuff settled in a secure place only he could get into so now he was pretty much settled in, as he went on to tell them the magic he used as Makarov told the older members. As that was happening the older members of the guild were partying and drinking, while Natsu now walked around the guild to look around though he did avoid the second level due to Makarov telling him it was the stronger members of the guild who obtained S-Class status. So as he did this the shirtless kid walked up to him and spoke.

"Hey new kid." says the black haired kid walking up.

"Yea?" asks Natsu wondering what it was.

"I'm Gray, and I want you to fight me." says the now identified Gray telling him while giving the figure gesture to come at him.

"Yea, that's fine and all but where are you clothes?" asks Natsu as Gray noticed he was only in boxers.

"Oh come on! Not again!" says Gray freaking out while realizing it but pushes it off for now. "Well it's doesn't matter, let's go." says Gray lunging to send a punch in Natsu's direction.

The moment he did this Natsu leaned a bit to his right, as he grabbed Gray's wrist to swing him around and use his right hand to push him away.

"What the…" says Gray really caught off guard as he sent flying into a table.

The minute he hit the table, it came crashing down and falling apart from the force. As it proved Natsu just threw away Gray like he was nothing. The entire guild noticed that and was in awe of Natsu.

"Woah, he took down Gray instantly." says the blue haired girl.

"He didn't even have to use magic." says the brunette.

"What do think Gildarts, he'll fit right in?" asks Makarov seeing it.

"No doubt about it. He'll do just fine here." says the man known as Gildarts as he took a sip from his mug.

"The kid isn't bad." says a teenager with blonde-hair and headphones, who saw what happened.

"Hahaha! Oh man Gray, he really got you good." says Mira seeing Gray on the crushed table as she turned to Natsu and walked over toward him to speak. "My name is Mirajane Strauss but everyone calls me Mira." says Mira introducing herself to him.

"Natsu Dragneel, just call me Natsu." says Natsu introducing himself to her while looking at the white hair that he found beautiful along with deep blue ocean eyes she had.

"You know your not half bad for a small runt." says Mira with a smirk while getting a good look at him but mainly the forehead mark and horns which she found cute.

Natsu for his part got a twitch of the eyebrow and tick mark on his forehead when she said that.

"Small?" asks Natsu making sure he heard right.

"Yea? Got a problem with that?" asks Mira with a dark aura around her as she had a crazed grin almost.

Natsu was about to respond but saw something about this and smirked a bit. So he found it best to play a bit into her game as he spoke to respond to her question.

"I do actually. The same could be said for you against the redhead, though you do like a brute." says Natsu with a smirk.

"What did you say dragon horns?!" asks Mira now irritated with a glare.

"You heard me, Gothic brute!" says Natsu getting in her face as they glared at each other.

Now this little spat got everyone's attention as they saw Natsu challenging Mira who was pretty strong too, so they all didn't know what to make of this, though they found it entertaining.

"It sounded like you want to fight me, which for your part would be a big mistake shortie." says Mira getting in Natsu's face with a glare.

"And so what if I am? Just try me and see what happens." says Natsu not backing down at all with a glare of his own.

As this went on, Mira was getting increasingly irritated now as she then heard what he said just now, and had a plan to handle this once and for all. So now she decided to speak.

"You know what! Considering your so confident let's settle this outside, right now." says Mira hoping he takes the bait into fighting her to teach him a lesson.

"Fine by me." says Natsu not finding a problem with it with folded arms.

"Hmph!" says Mira nodding as she walks to the door but stops to turn and say something. "And be warned I'm not like Gray over there, dragon breath." says Mira with a grin pointing over to Gray who was dusting himself off.

"I welcome the challenge, tomboy." says Natsu returning the grin while following her outside.

The two walked outside of the guild hall while the rest of the guild shocked.

"Welp it was nice knowing him." says a random member.

"Picking a fight with Mira? Kid's got spirit." says another random member.

"So, bets on who's winning?" asks a little girl with blue hair.

"Only one way to find out." says Erza.

The guild then starts tailing them albeit from a good distance away. As they wanted to see how Natsu would fare against Mira.

* * *

**\- Southern Coast Near The Guild -**

The two walked outside towards the beach area where they had enough space to go wild. The rest of the guild tailed them there to watch from a good distance away. So now the two were standing in front of each other, Natsu on one side with Mira on the other side. The guild was taking bets on who would win with everyone including a recovered Gray from his daze of being thrown betting on Mira while Gildarts just watched to see how this would go. So now Mira decided to speak to her opponent as he stretched.

"So are you ready to lose, Natsu?" asks Mira with a determined look on her face to win this.

"Not at all because I refuse to lose." says Natsu as he finished stretching.

"Alright brats we are sealing all the bets, now the fight will begin on my mark. No killing blows understand?" asks Makarov as he looked towards the two of them, who nodded.

"Right." says Natsu nodding.

"Yea, yea." says Mira nodding.

"Okay now, begin." says Makarov as then jumped back to be in the way.

Natsu stood exactly where he was, staying in the same spot while Mira rushed him. So Natsu saw this and just got into a defensive stance. Now that he was in the stance, Mira reached him, and threw her punch at his face only for him to dodge, and send a punch back towards her face that hit dead on and be pushed back a bit but recovered quickly to send a kick to Natsu's ribs and which makes him wince a bit. As this happened he was sent back a bit from the force given to him by the blow while giving him a bit of room while he kept his stance. So now he took this time to chuckle a bit and speak.

"Your not bad." says Natsu with a grin.

"Are you mocking me?!" asks Mira a bit angry now.

"No, I'm saying your very good in a fight. I haven't enjoyed myself like this for a bit so thank you for giving me a fight like this." says Natsu being grate as she blushed a bit from the praise.

"Whatever, let's just continue." says Mira as he nodded.

So now Natsu took this as his Que to come in rushing in to send punches at her with the speed being quick. Mira was having a hard time dodging all of them as they came in with some hitting their mark.

_'Crap. Just by the movements I can tell he's been doing this a lot longer than I have.'_ thought Mira dodging as she went to stop dodge, grab Natsu's arm and throw him away. "Alright no more games. **Take Over: Satan Soul**" says Mira transforming to take the form of a demonic being as the look does intrigue Natsu to get serious too.

"Oh were using magic now? Alright then." says Natsu as he powered up his magic with lighting dancing across his horns with thunder being heard from above now. While this happened, he also released his darkness that spread around his body. Mira saw this and took this time to send her attack at him full force.

**"Darkness Stream"** says Mira as she extends her hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab Natsu.

Natsu sees this and is charging enough power that's condensed and concentrated to destroy or cancel out her attack. So now he decides to strike full force now.

**"Storm Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu as he opens his mouth, releasing a large amount of storm in the form of a roar that destroys the hands from the darkness stream sent out at him from Mira.

This shocked her at the power Natsu had as she herself had wide eyes as he spoke.

"Let's take this to the air, shall we?" asks Natsu as he used his darkness to create wings and take flight in the air over the water. Mira followed in speed to intercept him as everyone watched this unfold before their eyes.

As they fly up the guild watching down from below can see that Natsu can match Mira in power. So now Gildarts decides to speak to Makarov.

"Master, are you sure it's okay to let them go out like this?" asks Gildarts seeing this.

"Yes, it should be fine." says Makarov.

* * *

**\- With Natsu and Mira -**

Natsu flew high up a bit above the water for the next attack he was about to throw off towards Mira as part of his strategy though being out in the air above the water is to avoid any unnecessary damage. So now Mira was hot on his tail behind him as he sped and stopped a good distance to respond, only for Mira to come flying in forcing him to dodge. This forces him to do it three times as Mira stops at the third with Natsu turning to her.

When he turns he notices a cut on his left arm drawing blood while making him wonder in thought about that.

"Oh, I see. You are interesting. I thought I had certainly avoided your attack." says Natsu seeing this wound but then came to a conclusion on how he got it. _'I see, so she used her speed to come in and do this to me. Most likely at her second time coming in did she manage to cut me like she did. I'll admit her speed is amazing in that form.'_ thought Natsu.

"Your compliments will get you nowhere with me!" says Mira flying at him.

Natsu decides to respond now and throw off his attack towards her.

**"Hellfire Bird."** says Natsu as he raises his arm and creates a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird to be sent at incredible speed towards Mira.

Mira saw this coming and decides to combat it by using an attack with enough force to fight it and to not hit her.

**"Soul Extinctor"** says Mira releasing her spell towards the oncoming attack while blocking out the sky with the power behind it.

Natsu saw this and was intrigued that such a spell could do this but at the same time was on guard because he knew being hit could cost him this fight. As the attack hit the hellfire bird, it was swallowed up with time. Natsu was analyzing the attack coming towards him and noticed something.

_'**Darkness Magic**. I can eat this.' _thought Natsu as the attack came and he opened his mouth.

The attack came to hit him with Mira thinking he was hit by it. She smirked a bit knowing that would hurt and make her the winner, so she decided to fly over to stop him from falling into the water but was surprised to see he was eating it. Natsu was swallowing up the last bit of her spell and swallowed it while wiping his mouth.

"Not gonna lie, your darkness magic is very delicious." says Natsu as Mira had a dumbfounded look. "Well my turn." says Natsu with a smirk gathering wind and air in his mouth to fire off the next attack. **"Gale Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu sending heavy amounts wind at Mira that sends her back down a bit and disorientates her.

_'Damn. He's overpowering me, that's obvious.' _thought Mira while trying to get herself together to balance out in the air.

Once this was done she was looking around for Natsu but couldn't find him. Which put her on guard even more. So when she turned around due to sensing something flying in at her, she saw Natsu with a fist ready to strike her. As he came to punch her, his fist met her own in a clash of immense strength. So the two started trading blows and no matter how many times they sent a punch to their target, their fists would meet to intercept.

The battle of fist continued to last with neither of them getting tired from exchanging blows. Natsu saw this and decided to try something else by flying back a bit and throwing off his next attack. As thunder could be heard in the sky with storm being surrounded around Natsu's fist as he spoke out.

**"Storm Dragon's Turbulent Fist"** says Natsu as he sends the punch that has the storm wrapped around his fist towards Mira that hits her own fist dead on while absorbing the attack.

_'She nullified it with just meeting my fist with her own strength?!' _thought Natsu as he got punched in the face and was sent back a bit in the air but got himself together. Mira floated near him and spoke out.

"You impressed?" asks Mira being cocky grin.

"Yes, I am." says Natsu with a grin as he hasn't been this excited in a while.

Natsu then decided to fly forward in quick speed and send a punch to her abdomen which made her wince in pain. Mira was trying to recover but found it hard to so when she just took this hit like she did. So now Natsu saw her move back a bit and used his next attack on her.

**"Lightning Dragon's Running Beast" **say Natsu as he positions his hands in a claw-like formation to begin surrounding lightning around his arms to project it outward and with the help of shape transformation, shapes the lightning into a large and hungry looking tiger-like beast waiting to devour its next victim.

Natsu releases the attack to go at Mira with a special surprise hidden with this attack. If Mira should try to avoid it or tries to evade the spell, the larger the beast gets, as it is constantly consuming the Ethernano around it for energy.

Mira sees this and notices that it's getting larger along with noticing that she won't be able to blow off a quick attack to combat it. So she uses something that might help by closing her eyes to focus her magic. As it came on within close range of Mira, Natsu thought she'd be hit by not moving or being frozen by this but was surprised to see her eyes open up in quick speed.

**"Dark Deflect"** says Mira by focusing on the incoming attack with her eye to redirect it back to him which surprises him fully.

_'Crap.'_ thought Natsu being hit dead on as he used his darkness to give him some protection as it hit him. _'That was almost exactly like **Full Counter**. Almost. This girl's amazing and exciting to fight.'_ thought Natsu.

So now the two were floating before each other due to finding this little battle fun. Though now it was clear that she could be a force that was reckoned with in time and that excited Natsu very much. So now Natsu thought it best to speak on what he thought was on both of their minds.

"Alright, Let's finish this little dance and determine a winner." says Natsu now wanting to end this spar.

"Gladly." says Mira preparing another attack of her once more as Natsu did the same.

**"White Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu sending another roar of his dragon slayer magic to attack forward full force in a large white wide beam of white light that was sent to Mira with much more power behind it.

**"Soul Extinctor"** says Mira sending out the blast of dark energy to combat the roar.

The two attacks met as they kept putting magic inside to determine the winner. So they both gave one final push as the attacks were fighting by the will of the users. The attacks eventually gave out by cancelling each other out. Natsu wondered if they were evenly matched by the terms of now but saw Mira's state. It seems as though Mira used up her last bit of magic for the time being and seemed to tire out from the blows received from Natsu. So now this takes her out of her Satan Soul form while knocking her unconscious and letting her free-fall from the air.

Natsu sees this and flies to her quickly to catch her and hold her bridal style as he powers down all of his magic except his darkness. Natsu sees that she's sleeping peacefully now and decides to fly with her back down towards where the others are. So as he flew down, he had a thought.

_'This Guild is so cool, especially her. I can't wait to fight with her again like this or maybe something low level, don't want her passing out like this.' _thought Natsu as he was thinking about the fight he just had with Mira while he landed on the sand.

The guild cheered in celebration for such a good battle with some walking away with empty pockets as they lost on the bets. Makarov came over along the others around Natsu age as the boy in question decided to speak now.

"Do you have a place I can put her until she wakes up? I think she used a bit too much magic." says Natsu.

"Yes I do, my boy. Follow me." says Makarov as Natsu followed with her still in his arms unconscious.

As they walked a way the blonde-haired kid from before with headphones was in thought about what he just saw, and the potential behind the dragon slayer magic put forth by the newcomer to the guild, and had a thought before he decided to walk off.

_'So that's the true potential behind __**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**__. In the hands of a brat such as him.' _thought the blonde walking with one last thought. _'I will get there and surpass such a power. That I can guarantee.' _thought the blonde leaving.

* * *

**\- Fairy Tail Medical Ward -**

Inside the Medical Ward, Mira lies unconscious from using too much magic. Some time passes after the fight as she is finally starting to come to while having a thought of her own.

_'Wait...did I win? Or did he win?...' _thought Mira coming to now while blinking a bit as she felt sluggish. _'I feel completely drained like I used too much magic.'_ thought Mira still pretty worn out as she heard a voice next to her.

"Had a nice nap?" asks the voice as she turns to see it was Natsu with a grin.

"Oh it's you." says Mira a bit irritated though wondering why he was here. "So who won? and how'd I end up here?" asks Mira wanting to know.

"Well I won due to you passing out from using too much magic. So I brought you here afterwards to rest a bit." says Natsu rubbing the back of his head a bit while shocking her.

Mira knew she was strong and thought she could beat Natsu easily. Even if he had lost magic like dragon slaying magic, she thought that she'd have the upper hand in the spar. So it came as a shock to lose to someone stronger than her in a way like this. So now, she was brought out her thoughts by Natsu beginning to speak happily.

"Your magic is beautiful, you know that?" asks Natsu with a smile, though what he said shocks her more.

"Wh-what?" asks Mira blushing a bit while making sure she heard that as she sits up now.

"I said your magic is beautiful. Using Take Over like that was awesome, you really put me on edge in that fight." says Natsu with a smile as Mira tears up and speaks.

"How can you say it's beautiful?!" asks Mira yelling with tears coming down her eyes.

"Huh?" asks Natsu generally confused.

"How can you say it's beautiful? People have called me a monster because of these powers." says Mira sadly as Natsu sees this. "Honestly, I never knew and still don't know if whether I'm human or some kind of demon." says Mira with more tears spilling out of her eyes while saddening Natsu a bit.

Natsu could tell that this was something that had built up over time and wasn't recent. He suspected maybe it was before Mira had joined Fairy Tail and had something to do with how people saw it. Not understanding it and shunning her. So now, Natsu decided to do the only thing he could do at the moment as he raised his hand and gently chop her on the head.

"Well to clear that up your human, Mira." says Natsu being blunt with a blank look while surprising her.

"Wh-what?" asks Mira surprised as her tears stop a bit.

"Your human, Mira. Your **Take Over** magic: **Satan Soul**, that's what gramps told me it's called." says Natsu referring to Makarov as "gramps" as he continued. "I realized that the magic for Satan Soul works by having demon particles inside you. As I'm from the demon clan and quarter demon, I have those particles along with using the darkness I released to allow flight and a number of things." say Natsu demonstrating as he brought forth his darkness along with surprising her at his explanation.

"But why are you telling me this? What's the point?" asks Mira really curious.

"Something I learned from my father, a person shouldn't have to hide who they truly are because of what others think. Mira your incredible with your magic, so don't hide it because one day you can become a very strong mage and it might one day save a person's life." says Natsu with a warm smile with Mira tearing up a bit more now at this as she spoke.

"Thank you Natsu." says Mira wiping her eyes with a smile.

"No problem." say Natsu as something came to mind for Mira.

"Natsu you said your part Demon, what else are you? if I'm not prying into your life too much." says Mira as Natsu decided to speak.

"Well I'm half human but due to being both from the Demon Clan and Dragon Clan, I have a quarter of that blood flowing through me. Which explains why I have darkness powers and the horns." says Natsu pointing up to the horns on his head.

"They are pretty cute." says Mira with a smile while making Natsu blush a bit.

"What?! No they're not! Their supposed to be feared and awesome while commanding respect!" says Natsu shouting a bit at that while trying to hide his face as Mira laughed.

"Well fine that too." says Mira calming down as she stood up. "Well I had a fun fight, let's do it again sometime, Natsu." says Mira with a smile.

"Yea." says Natsu smiling too as she went for the door to leave.

"Well, glad to have you a part of the guild, dragon boy." says Mira with a grin.

"yea, yea, Gothic tomboy." says Natsu with a grin of his own.

As this was said, she shut the door behind her as she left as Natsu had an out loud thought as he walked toward the door himself to leave.

"Yea, I think I'll love it here." says Natsu leaving the room with a grateful smile at being apart of the guild and happy about finding a fighting friend in Mira as well.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So I got this out now, so the next chapter or the one after that will be the chapter before we start canon and move forward in the story to where I want to be at. So that will be out later, maybe with one tonight and another tomorrow. As for my other stories, I'll work on those as well it's just my hectic work schedule and trying to get chapters out, so bare with me. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, so will you wait look at some of my other stories, please review, and I'll see you all later for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. Glad you all like last chapter, and I hope I delivered for all of you reading as we move onto this chapter before getting into the better stuff that I can't wait to reach. For this chapter it will cover some things I've added into the mix as the next chapter will reveal a bit more. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..."** "..." Character P.O.V.**

_'...' **'...'**_** Character Thoughts**

**"..." _'...'_ Magic**

**_'...' _Narrator**

**Chapter 2: The Ruins, and The Second Sword**

* * *

**\- October 28th, X777 -**

It was now October of the year of Igneel's disappearance and with the dragon slayer joining the guild, so now Natsu had been an official Fairy Tail Mage for four months. Overall, Natsu had adjusted to the guild life well with the help of the others. After two weeks of being in Fairy Tail, Natsu finished his personal project of reading and writing as he was very fluent and wouldn't ask for help. Natsu had mostly been doing his mission with Erza and Gray, who were pretty awesome people in his opinion along with Mira who also helped in the missions he took as well. His first mission was with Mira, as it was to help a nearby couple move things into their new home with the end result turned out to be successful and calm for which Natsu didn't mind.

So while Natsu was here in these four months, he was able to learn **Requip** from Erza in his need for storage purposes. As he didn't have anywhere to place his things, he thought it would be better to keep them with him and available at all times when on the move or when it called for him to use something in doing a job. Most of his days were for either training his magic, tracking down the lacrima's Igneel left behind for him, or doing as many jobs as he could by himself or with others in the guild. In his free time he was either fighting with Gray and Erza, who usually tried to stop it by force but failed with Natsu as he wasn't afraid of her or anyone else for that matter. Though a good amount of it was with Mira, who he got an attachment to from the first day.

So now, Natsu was sitting at a table with Mira along with others at the table as well with him enjoying some food that Mira made considering she was a good cook. He asked for her to teach him how to cook for which she accepted. So as he took a sip from his cup, he looked around the guild hall to look at some of the other members of his guild. The first people he looked at were two men with their names being Wakaba and Macao.

Both of them were sitting at their own table while drinking as they seemed to be reminiscing of their past a bit. Natsu could overhear it due to enhanced hearing as part from his dragon slayer senses. Natsu didn't mind the two, as Macao decided to help him with his magic, mainly Natsu's fire magic in a way where he could perform feats such as grabbing objects with fire, and not burning them. They were alright in his mind but were a bit perverted, but alright. So Natsu then looked over to a man named Reedus, who was painting.

Reedus was someone who used **Pict Magic**, so he could usually be seen humming to himself while painting. Natsu was always intrigued by the man's paintings as he would talk to man once or twice out of the week, so he got a pretty good read on the man. So he was overall a good man in Natsu's book considering he would paint himself out of a hobby he picked up from the man. So now Natsu looked over to two girls named Cana and Levy who were doing some activity of their own.

So both of them were sitting at a table and playing a game with cards. Natsu was rather interested in the magic of both girls. As Cana's card magic, and her ability to read the future using her tarot cards for fortune telling was very cool to him. He went to see what his future would be, and found out that his would be one of Strength, Wrath, Unraveling, and answers to both the past and present, which confused both her and Natsu, though he wondered if some of it had to do with his Dragon symbol tattoo at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder. He brushed it off but also kept that in mind for anything to come in the future but he also found out that he would find love soon as that was also a surprise to him and Mira, who was listening not far from it and blushed a bit.

As for Levy, she uses script magic which allows her to write words in the air or area around her, and whatever she wrote would take the form in front of her. The prime example being the elements of nature like water, earth, fire, air. Levy also loved to read books for which Natsu would ask to borrow some from her and would return them when he finished.

As he continued to watch their game, he noticed that Cana won with her smiling but he could tell she was hiding something as the aura he got from her was sadness. Natsu assumed it had to do with Gildarts, who was the strongest mage and ace of Fairy Tail. He assumed this due to the familiar scent they both had, so he had to assume that the man was her father and decided to keep this hypothesis of his own to himself until she was ready, as he found it best not to intrude. He could always see the change in mood or flinch that her body gave off when the man's name was mentioned. So now he turned to the table he was sitting at with Mira, her two siblings along with Erza and Gray.

Mirajane was honestly as he put it, scary to everyone, who didn't challenge her. He found out that she had a rivalry with Erza and would constantly try to outdo her in whatever she could think of. After the fight with Natsu, she only softened up with him as he was someone who understood her power and gave her reassurance of being human. So she was always asking if he needed help with anything and him vice versa to her, the plus for him was he always found her aura to be very warming and calm to him. Sometimes in their free time after two months of being in the guild, she could be seen sparring with him or either rubbing his dragon horns or his hair, as it got a bit of a purr out of him and a content smile.

Sitting across from him and Mira was her younger brother, Elfman Strauss. Natsu could tell he was a Take Over Mage and was rather strong, not as his older sister. But he was overall quiet and timid along with being a bit shy. From what Natsu saw, he never raised his voice or even get angry at anyone. Though Natsu could tell that he was very loyal and protective of both his sisters like any sibling would be, and would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

So next to him was their little sister, Lisanna Strauss. Natsu rather liked her and saw her as a sort of sister as she was another one of his first friends here in Fairy Tail. After his fight with Mira, she was another who spoke with him and asked if they could be friends, and Natsu agreed. So now, they could always be seen talking about something in their free time.

The next two people were Jet and Droy, who Natsu thought were pretty good people. Natsu liked Jet but due to his endless energy in terms of his magic called High Speed, it wore him out but also gave him a good workout. He was also intrigued by Droy's magic that involved Plant Magic. So from what he heard from them was that they might take a job soon together and possibly inviting Levy.

The next person was Gray Fulbuster, who he had become rivals with from the start of being here. Natsu assumed this was because of the polar opposites of their magic due to him having fire vs Gray having ice and testing to know which was stronger. So usually the two could either be seen fighting due to Gray making some smug comment that would set Natsu off from time to time. Honestly it got to the point where Natsu had to keep count of all their official challenges and not the small fights. Sometimes when they were fighting Erza would try to break it up only to fail as Natsu wasn't easily deterred and was stronger.

Then there was Erza, who had become another close friend of his alongside Gray. Erza was strict to everyone in the guild except when she was fighting Mira or Natsu. The reason why was because Natsu wasn't following anyone's orders except for gramps and knew how to keep things to where they should be and not too far. After meeting her the day he came to the guild, he honestly thought her scarlet hair was beautiful, though something about Mira's hair was very enchanting to him. In the last two months, he learned **Requip** from her to get it down for his storage purposes. So now, Erza looked over to him as she saw him staring, so she smiled and waved as he did the same back to her.

So he just went back to looking around more as his eyes landed on a person who he absolutely could not stand that would get him angry from time to time. The person leaning against the wall near the back of the guild with headphones on his ears was Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. His dragon horns started to have electric dancing around them as proof, so Mira next to him saw this and decided to put a hand over his to calm him down. This got Natsu to calm down, and look over to her, as she smiled and spoke.

"Natsu please don't fight Laxus again. It's better not to and focus on other things, and master Makarov doesn't want to break you both up again like he had to in the last battle." says Mira as Natsu was about to respond heatedly towards her, only to shove a chicken leg in his mouth before he could, which got Natsu to now be irritated by this.

So after he got the chicken leg out of his mouth, he decided to speak now, and more calm.

"Fine Mira, only because you asked. But if he provokes me, I won't hold back." says Natsu as she nodded with a smile and patted his head.

"Good." says Mira with a smile while patting his head.

Natsu just sighed a bit as he finished his meal to bring his hands together over his mouth with his arms over the table as sat there, and continued to glare at Laxus. On the other side of the guild hall, Laxus spotted Natsu's look and merely smirked. This brought Natsu to scoff under his breath. He knew that if it weren't for Mira reining him in from time to time then he would be teaching the smug blonde a lesson.

Natsu despised Laxus overall because of his attitude and personality as he came off as arrogant, overbearing, selfish. It wasn't really because of him finding out that Laxus had a dragon lacrima inside him for **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, which he found out from Makarov due to asking why the blonde's scent smelled like that of a dragon. No it was because of the level of arrogance in his thinking along with bad mouthing some of the guild mates at times, as Natsu figured it had something to do with Grandfather and Grandson. So Natsu decided to challenge him to see who was the better dragon slayer of the two.

So when they did, it ended in a win for Natsu which made Laxus angry, as it was very clear that his magic in terms of Storm and Lightning were far ahead, and this was also due to quick thinking and organizing plans ahead. Though when they did fight again, it would end in a draw or Makarov stepping in before someone got hurt or killed. It was very clear that neither of the two were going to get along with Natsu training even harder to be ahead in terms of strength and power. So now, Laxus overall continued to smirk as he got up to leave and walk out the guild hall. Natsu continued to glare as he left, so now Natsu got up to take a job and ease his mind.

"Hey Mira, I'm gonna go take a job to blow off a bit of steam. Is that alright with you?" asks Natsu politely.

"Yea sure it." says Mira with Natsu nodding and walking away.

Natsu went over to the request board to look through some jobs that involve fighting. As he looked on at the request he saw a few that weren't for it and took them, as it was easy money and could be done quickly. So now he went back to looking for one that involved fighting, and noticed a request on the ground. As he read this one his eyes widened a bit, and decided he would take this job as well. Natsu took it, and folded it to fit in his left pocket as he signed out for all of the jobs he took.

As he walked away, he turned to Makarov and spoke before leaving the guild hall to inform him of where he would be going.

"Gramps, I'm heading out on a few job request not far away. I should be back soon considering they shouldn't be all that hard." says Natsu letting him know.

"Alright my boy, be safe out there and try not to cause any damage." says Makarov sitting with a mug in hand.

"Right." says Natsu leaving the guild hall.

* * *

**\- With Natsu -**

Natsu was currently walking towards the area of the job request that took his interest. The quest was in some forest not far away outside of Magnolia. The area of where this job was located at was affected by an Ethernano storm as the request said: _"Find the source of this disturbance and you will be rewarded in return but be warned of what lies inside."_ for which Natsu had a bit of a raised brow by how vague the quest was. So he paid it no mind and double timed it to get started.

_'Well whatever this job entails, it should be easy enough for me.'_ thought Natsu running.

Natsu continued to run forward to make good time and get back to the guild with the reward. So as he reached the area outside the entrance of the forest, he could see the wild storm surrounding the forest. The lightning dancing in the sky, and on the trees, as that part look a bit cool to him. The place was something that really intrigued Natsu along with the wind going crazy as well. So before entering the forest, he took a deep breath in and out and then ran inside to get this done.

* * *

**\- Inside The Forest -**

Natsu was currently walking towards the center where he saw ruins and the lightning constantly striking that area. So he assumed that it would be best to head there first, as it seemed to him that this was the cause of the disturbance. As he walked through the wooded path he heard something snap while moving. Natsu in reflex decided to launch an attack at the area.

**"Fire Dragon's Blazing Hell!"** says Natsu putting his left hand forward to send a large stream of orange-black flames from his palm with swirls of crimson to hit the area in area hard.

Natsu waited for a few seconds and then stop the attack as this part of the forest was either burnt or ash. So he looked at the area with narrowed eyes as he caught the scent of whatever was following him within the shadows of the forest again. This meant that he missed and whatever dodge that was quick to do so, as he sent the fire to attack in a wide range. Right now, he was having a thought of his own.

_'Whatever this thing is that's following me was quick to move away from my attack. I fired it in a wide range and raised the heat of the flames I gave off but it still didn't hit...' _thought Natsu turning to walk with a hand on his side to hold the handle of his blade, Lostvayne. As he was now even more on guard for whatever would come out at him. So for the next few minutes he walked and had a thought. _'I wonder why they haven't decided to retaliate or even attack me yet. What could they be planning?'_ thought Natsu continuing to walk while on guard.

In his decision to continue walking, he thought something was off about this forest as a whole. From the thunder and lightning storms surrounding this forest and the lightning dancing on the trees of the perimeter. To entering the place and now being shadowed by something that he couldn't identify on his way to the ruins. Lastly, the lightning that was constantly striking the ruins over and over again. This was starting to turn out to be very mysterious in his opinion as he continued to walk.

As Natsu continued to walk down the path, he heard something barreling toward him in quick speed, as whatever was coming made loud thuds. So Natsu pulled out Lostvayne to prepare himself. So when the unknown presence came barreling out while knocking down the trees around it to attack, Natsu jumped out of the way and took a stance. He was shocked to his core by what he saw now before him.

"RAAAHHH!" says the creature roaring and howling at Natsu who unleashed his darkness while speaking.

"A** Red Demon**." says Natsu seeing it with eyes a bit wide from seeing something like this.

The Red Demon appear as large, obese creature with clown-like face. Possessing sharp claws and teeth that grow in rows, along with two ridged horns protruding from it's heads. The veins on the neck are prominent and can be easily seen. Having sagging skin with a tongue. They are 800 cm tall.

So now, Natsu was getting out of his shock for now and decided to fight by sending off his first attack now.

**"White Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu as he releases a tornado of light from his mouth to attack the target. _'Light based magic greatly affects my kind, so this should work.' _thought Natsu as the attack went forward.

The roar of light comes at the Red Demon in speed hitting it dead on as it's sent backwards. Natsu then decides to run after the demon with his short sword at the ready to strike. The Red Demon is recovering from such a blow as it gets up to see Natsu rushing at itself and sends **Purgatory Fire** at Natsu by breathing it out from its mouth. Natsu saw this coming, knowing it would be bad if the flames hit him. So now he prepared Lostvayne for his next move going forward.

**"Full Counter" **says Natsu as he reflected the attack aimed at him back at the demon, but with more than double the power.

When this happened the Purgatory Fire hit the demon full force and sent it back into a tree while screeching in pain from the attack. So Natsu decided it was time to use his next attack.

_'Alright I need to finish this thing now!' _thought Natsu deciding to finish this now, so that he could continue ahead. **"Enchant: Hellblaze"** says Natsu imbuing the Lostvayne in black flames.

Natsu then jumps up in the air with a roar to bring the blade in a downward slash to hit the Red Demon. When this is done the demon is cut in half, effectively being beaten while burning from the flames while the dead body of the demon squirms. Natsu decides to keep his weapon out but stops funneling the flames as he had a thought about something.

_'I thought Igneel said half of the Demon Race was sealed away because of their unknown part to play in the war of the __**Dragon King Festival**__. So why is this here? Did some of them escape from being sealed away?' _thought Natsu who was thinking about what he just had to face.

Natsu had heard stories from Igneel that during the war, half of the Demon Race along with two other races were sealed away. It was also said by Igneel that at the end of the war that Acnologia won, but at the cost of facing someone who was able to match his own power as Acnologia was not able to defeat them. This was the biggest question on Natsu's mind to this day, as he wondered what happened in the festival to cause them to seal away half those races, and who was the person who faced Acnologia and match him in power.

So right now, he had to guess that this red demon before him was not sealed or just one inhabiting the forest as Natsu read that over time the other half of the sealed races numbers grew overtime. So now he narrowed his eyes a bit as he spoke out loud to himself.

"This demon should have been able to differentiated me and recognized one of its own kind. So why did it attack me?" asks Natsu with narrowed eyes as he looked down the path with his blade out to speak again. "Well it doesn't matter, if I do come across more of them, then I'll have to cut them down. Plain and simple." says Natsu as he ran forward towards the ruins where the lightning was striking.

As Natsu ran forward towards the ruins, he saw that more red demons were guarding the entrance. The demons at the entrance saw him quickly approaching, and decided to fire off purgatory fire from their mouths, so Natsu decided to fire off another attack to combat this.

_'Darkness is able to consume things, so let's try it.' _thought Natsu as he went to fire his attack. **"Black Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu as he quickly gathers and releases a large burst of darkness from his mouth that fights to consume the flames.

The flames the demons fired, tried their best to fight back against the roar of darkness that it eventually was too much with the roar overcoming it, and then sent at the two red demons. The demons were hit by what was left of the roar and sent to the ground. After a few seconds the demons were recovering and standing up trying to get their bearings when Natsu was right in front of them. The minute he was there he jumped up, and took off both of their heads with a slash to send the heads rolling on the ground. Natsu took this time to jump ahead of them towards the entrance of the ruins to turn, and incinerate his enemies.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu letting out a high powered roar of fire to incinerate his enemy to ash.

As the flames calmed down, it went to show that Natsu's attack did incinerate them to ash. So he wouldn't need to worry about them anymore, and chose to look at the ruins in front of him. He took it in to notice that this place seemed like what was left of a palace, or temple. The lightning was still hitting the place, which was starting to prove to Natsu that whatever was wrong with this place was caused by the lightning hitting the center of the ruins. Though what intrigued him was the draconic writing and insignia's embedded inside the archway.

So Natsu decided to go in now to look around for where the lightning was striking at. Natsu continued walking through the halls of the ruins to see many murals embedded into the stone, he noticed that they depicted dragons fighting against many foes, and even each other. Though one intrigued him as he walked up to it, so that he could read it. The mural depicted members of the many races found in Earth Land, but with the major members here being the Dragons, Humans, Demon Clan who were kneeling before someone who had command over storms. Natsu walked up to the mural and started reading this ancient language and was shocked by what he read.

_'Leading his people, and a collection of people from the other races to this forest. It was here that many would come to accept that this man of the Dragon Clan, who held the name of __**Dragneel **__would lead them, and later become __**The Storm Dragon King**__.'_

Natsu read this and was beyond shocked by the revelation of the Storm Dragon King being a Dragneel, as thoughts started to run through his head. He got himself together and put those thoughts away to continue reading the next mural. This mural depicted a sword with lightning around it, so Natsu decided to read what it said.

_'As a testament to the time before, and after his reign. The sword he wielded is kept here, after every one of the Storm Dragon Kings pass on. The purpose behind this is for a true heir born of the storms, is to seek it out and retrieve it. Wielding its power once more across Earth Land. As only a true heir and king of the storms can wield it.'_

"So this place is where the weapon of the last Storm Dragon King is kept at, and also has much to do with my family." says Natsu now understanding. "Is that why the lightning is constantly striking this place?" asks Natsu out loud to himself.

As he was thinking about this out loud along with everything he has read so far. He now knew that **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic** was tied to not only him but his family as well, he figured this because of being born with it, as Igneel told him this. Though his mind wandered around his last name and the connection with this place. Along with this was that the weapon being kept here also belongs to the next heir or king of said family, and magic. Ultimately, he decided to get a move on towards the center of the ruins where he suspected the lightning was hitting at.

* * *

**\- Central Room -**

Natsu had been running through the halls of the ruins, toward the center. He was making good time but was also making sure to watch out for anymore demons inside the ruins. As he continued to run, he made a left turn down the large hallway to find what he was looking for as his hypothesis was right. The central room was large, and had many banners along with pillars for support of the room. As Natsu walked in, he noticed that there was a sword at the center with the lightning strikes hitting said sword from a circular opening at the center of the ceiling, but also noticed that there were different kinds of lightning around the weapon.

As he looked at the sword he could also tell it was vibrating with energy but also darkness from that of the Demon Clan. While this happened Natsu was then knocked out his awe by the sound of something coming from the dark on the other side of the room. His eyes widened as he then noticed that it was demons, many of them ranging from Red Demons to Gray Demons along with Orange Demons. Natsu looked around to notice they were closing in on him towards the center from all sides, as he had to guess their were about 400 here. So Natsu did the only thing he could and pulled Lostvayne while expanding his darkness across his body even further.

**"Physical Clone"** says Natsu using Lostvayne to make four clones that have a fraction of his power to help.

As he did this, the demons started to come at him and his clones running. So now the red demons decided to fire off purgatory fire at them. Natsu saw this and prepared to use one of his techniques but then came to a realization and smirked. As the flames hit him and the clones surrounding the sword, the demons stopped to see if they hit their target but were surprised when Natsu was eating the flames. As Natsu ate them to belch and wipe his mouth he got a chuckle.

"Gotta love being part demon, as I can eat these flames." says Natsu with a grin as he spoke once more. "Now it's our turn!" says Natsu referring to himself along with his clones to fire off an attack. **"White Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu and his clones firing off a roar of light at the enemy that hit dead on.

As the demon's were hit full force by the roar of light, Natsu and his clones then took the opportunity to fire off another attack to finish this for good.

**"Storm Dragon's Roar" **says Natsu and the clones sending a roar of storms to attack and finish off the enemy.

As the attack hit the enemies, the clones disappeared with Natsu noticing some of the gray demons remaining. When Natsu turned to face them, he noticed the gray demons were launching dark energy from their mouths in a beam towards him. So he took this time to jump and dodge, only for one of the gray demons to appear behind him and punch him into a pillar. Natsu was sent through the first pillar and sent through two more as he tumbled to the ground hard. He tried to get up only to find himself punch across the room once more by another, so as he was trying to get some air and some blood dripped from his forehead, he had a thought.

_'Damn it! I don't have enough strength to face them all.' _thought Natsu back up on his feet as he decided to fire off another attack to give himself some breathing room. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"** says Natsu as he then raises his hands and forms red lightning with blue sparks coming off between them, forming a very large trident out of it.

Natsu then hurls this at the enemy to hit some as he gave him a bit of breathing room. He then went to use his darkness to form large claw like protrusions on his arm and hands to help fight in close combat. Natsu then went to slash four of them, and kill them in the process but never noticing another coming to kick him in the face and send him skidding across the ground once more. As this happened, Natsu got up and look around to notice that the room was being filled once more with more demons. He then knew that this could be bad as he went to pull out Lostvayne again to notice it was gone from the scabbard he had for it, and looked to see it on the ground some feet away as the demons passed by it.

_'Damn it! I can't lose here! I refuse to die in a place like this! And I refuse to die until I know more of myself and find Igneel!' _thought Natsu as he coated his body in storm, lightning, and fire to get ready to fight. _'This is not where my journey ends, nor will I give into death so easily!' _thought Natsu standing his ground once more but heard a voice.

_'You seek to live. Do you not?' _says the voice in Natsu's head, asking him this question as he looked around while noticing that the lightning surrounding the blade was starting to get wilder.

Natsu knew this was getting bad as he backed and decided to wing it with what he heard.

"Yes. I do." thought Natsu never taking his eyes off his enemy before him.

_'You seek to always fight as well but also crave peace. Do you not?'_ asks the voice.

"Yes, all the time." says Natsu a bit more determined as the demon's closed in.

_'You seek to get stronger as well, and be the strongest. Do you not?'_ asks the voice once more.

"Absolutely." says Natsu getting even more determined as lightning was emanating off his body and horns fully now with thunder being heard from outside.

_'You seek to be the protector as well. Do you not?' _asks the voice.

"Yes, I don't want to bring unnecessary destruction and pain." says Natsu backing up a bit more.

_'You seek to protect the ones you love deeply as well. Do you not?' _asks the voice again.

Natsu thought for a moment on that as everyone from Fairy Tail along with Igneel came to mind. The main person that came to mind above all to him was Mira, as he was very close to her. Even going as far to want to protect when she always told him, she didn't need it. So it stuck a bit of a cord in him as he responded.

"Yes, I do! Above all else, I'll protect them, even her!" says Natsu yelling while fully determined to protect the ones he cares about.

_'Then claim your birthright. Hold out your hand to draw the sword forward and wield it.'_ says the voice as Natsu's body goes into overdrive to hold out his left hand.

The moment he does this the storms from his body and hand come into contact with the lightning surrounding the weapon to sync up with his own. Once it's done, the sword is released from its sheath and come to be held in Natsu's hand as he takes a stance to utter a few words.

**"1000 Divine Storm Lacerations"** says Natsu as he takes a slash that gives out a thousand lacerations total in an instant towards his enemy.

The Storm Dragon Slayer Magic inside the slashes, hit the opponent full force that it burns away certain pieces to ash while defeating them all as lightning spreads across the room to capture all in it's path. As the demons were killed off, the storm and lightning that kept striking the blade released something there that covered the surrounding sky to make it look as if night had fallen. The next thing to happen was the storms and what could be assumed was darkness started to converge on Natsu, merging with his body in a wild manner. The storms and darkness had fully merged with his body now as all of the forest was clear as day like the rest of the surrounding area, proving Natsu had completed this job request. Natsu could feel his power increased by whatever was absorbed into him, so while feeling this, he heard the voice speak once more for a final time.

_'In our family, the family name of Dragneel means "power", "strength", "protector", or "guardian". This is what our family has lived by as some may stray from the path but as the next heir, it's your job to help them find their way back to the path. No matter if they have the name or not as long as the blood runs through them, you can help lead them towards the path. I hope these words and the weapon given to you as the heir will help you in your path. Good luck as this will be the last time we speak.' _says the voice as it goes away with Natsu in awe at this information.

"Wow." says Natsu still in awe as he look around as everything seemed to brighten up about this place now. Natsu then looked at the blade in his hand to realize it was a katana as he spoke. "**The Heavenly Storm - The 7 Deadly Storm Sins**, or for short** Heavenly Storm **is the sword that only reveals its name when the wielder, and heir is found. Along with being compatible for enchants and other magics." says Natsu now holding it and observing it as well along with the property of now knowing the name of the sword. "Not to mention a very beautiful blade as well." says Natsu with a smile.

Heavenly Storm is a moderately curved Shobu Zukuri-style katana. Heavenly Storm also possesses an irregular flame-shaped hamon that glows purple, and black no-hi. The tsuba is gold trefoil-shaped, each lobe holed in the middle and thickly ridged. The tsuka is lacquered black, and tightly wrapped in purple tsuka ito that's covered in purple dragon scales, as proof of representing lightning seen in storms, as is the saya. As the saya is embellished with simple, light, five-petaled flower motifs on each side. The kashira and kojiri are matching in appearance, being large with trefoil cutouts to match the tsuba; the kojiri possesses an additional accent, which seems to be a wide, knobbed ring above it. Three pieces of red cord are present on the sword, one directly above the kashira (without hanging end), another on the saya a short bit below its mouth with two hanging, tufted ends (serving as the sageo), and yet another cord further below on the saya (again no hanging end). Further, the purple dragon scales present on the tsuka are for better grip.

So now Natsu decided to go up to where the sheath for the blade was to put it away. As he did this, he decided to strap it to his back for the time being as Lostvayne was on his waist.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Natsu had made it outside to find that the storm was mostly gone but had remained overhead. The forest still had lightning running across the trees but now everything in the forest was in full bloom. So now, Natsu overall got a small smile as he started walking out of the forest. It was quite an adventure for Natsu, but it was only the start for him and whatever else would await. Though, he never noticed someone watching from a far, and choosing not to be seen.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. Sorry for taking so long to get this out as I will have a surprise for you later. So yes, I gave Natsu here a relic of his born Dragon Slayer Magic, now there is more to this sword and it will have a connection with what comes in the future as the next chapter will reveal a bit more. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. Hope you liked last chapter and are ready for more as we head into this one. Once again, this was a treat to funnel out a double upload, so without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..."** "..." Character P.O.V.**

_'...' **'...'**_** Character Thoughts**

**"..." _'...'_ Magic**

**_'...'_ Narrator**

**Chapter 3: The Egg**

* * *

**\- July 7th, X778 -**

It has now been a year since Igneel's disappearance and also since Natsu joined Fairy Tail. Natsu was currently walking the streets of Magnolia towards the surrounding forest area to most likely train or rest a bit.

After what happened in the ruins of what Natsu found out was called the "Storm King's Forest", he returned to the guild to find out that everyone was frantically looking for him, due to accidentally taking an S-Class Job. So to his surprise, he was excited he completed such a mission but at the same time shocked because he didn't even bother to realize that he did take such a quest. Makarov talked privately with Natsu to hear what he found inside the forest and the mysterious connection he had to said forest, and was shocked by this but also very confused as to what it means. So Makarov told Natsu just to keep an eye out on anything that may be related to him in the future, and let him know if it's serious, though afterwards Mira did scold him on such recklessness.

After that talk with Makarov, Natsu had noticed he was very weak when he faced the demons inside the ruins as he was initially fine facing them at first but later did almost get beaten. In Natsu mind, If it weren't for the sword that he retrieved, he may have lost or worse. So from that point on he threw himself into training to get better as a mage and face threats like that in the future. He wouldn't stand for being beaten like that and nor would he be helpless in a situation like that again either.

As the next year came around, so did the **S-Class Mage Promotion Trial** that Fairy Tail does to give promotions out to those worthy of the title. The two candidates for the year were Natsu and Laxus, which surprised the guild to a stop. The reason why was if Natsu did complete the trail, then he would be the youngest in the guild's history and youngest in his age group to achieve S-Class status. So Natsu decided to compete and ultimately became an S-Class Mage alongside Laxus while achieving such a feat. So now this meant he could take on S-Class Jobs that required the need of such a mage.

So now, a 13 year old Natsu was walking through the forest surrounding Magnolia. His thoughts were currently filled with memories of his father, Igneel. It had been a year since Natsu had seen him, and it made Natsu feel somewhat lonely ever since his disappearance. Now Natsu loved it at Fairy Tail, and knew he had made the right decision in joining the guild. Natsu was getting along with most of the guild as he started to make a team with Mira, Erza, and Gray with it turning out to be an effective team over time.

Natsu would gladly do anything to protect his friends, especially Mira. But even with everything in mind and all of his new friends, it didn't quite replace the loneliness Natsu felt at times.

"Igneel, I will find you, and when I do we'll speak about everything that's happened for me since you left." says Natsu to himself as he sat on the ground with his back against the tree. "Though, I do hope we meet on good circumstances." says Natsu looking at the sky thinking about with a small smile. _'Yea, that'll be the day.' _thought Natsu.

Natsu didn't know how long he dozed off for, but knew it had been some time. So when he woke up, it was because something landed on his head and into his lap.

"Damn, how long was I out?" asks Natsu not all that bothered by being hit by whatever fell on his head.

Natsu got himself together from waking up to look down in his lap. He was surprised to see a large egg with blue markings on it sitting in his lap.

"An egg? Not a dragon egg though because there would be scales on it." says Natsu tapping it in experimentation. "Though I do wonder what's inside." says Natsu curious. "Well it's better if I get this to the guild. Maybe Gramps or someone there will know what it is." says Natsu as he picked up the egg and sped off toward the guild.

* * *

**\- Fairy Tail Guild Hall -**

Mira stood at the request board, looking for available jobs and quick ones in or outside town. During her time here since the stunt Natsu pulled with the S-Class Job, Mira had been working hard to become an S-Class Mage after him considering Natsu wasn't slowing down even after achieving the status. Mira had grown out her hair some more along with Natsu doing the same. As she scanned the job request board, her little sister came up and spoke to her.

"Hey Mira, do you know where Natsu is?" asks Lisanna.

Mira turned to her while coming out of her search to see her sister staring up at her.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I don't know where Natsu is. If I had to guess he's most likely relaxing from a job right now." says Mira as she grabbed a job. "Also today is something special for him, so he seemed like he wanted to have some alone time." says Mira grabbing a job from the board to read its contents.

Lisanna was a bit sad, though she quickly put on a smile.

"That's alright Mira, I just wanted to see if Natsu wanted to play with me." says Lisanna as she turned towards her brother.

Mira sighed as she went to put the request back on the board due to not being able to find an interesting one. So she went back to sit at a table, but before she could even do that, the doors to the guild opened up. Everyone turned to see Natsu walking in while carrying a large egg.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the day to have some alone time." says Erza as she was informed about it earlier and noticed the egg. "And what's with the large egg?" asks Erza.

"Don't know myself really." says Natsu walking up as he came to a stop. "I was resting under a tree for some time when this egg fell on my head. So I brought it here in the hopes that someone could tell me what kind it is." says Natsu gently putting the egg down.

Everyone in the guild crowded around the egg, and started to examine it. Though no one could recognize what kind of egg it was, or what it could be inside it.

"Well, no matter. I'll keep it." says Natsu carrying it and about to walk out.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asks Erza as she walked up to Natsu.

"I'm gonna bring it with me, so that I can watch over it." says Natsu as he walked for the door.

As Natsu did that, he was surprised when Erza immediately closed the doors before he could leave.

"Natsu you can't just bring it with you everywhere." says Erza in a stern voice.

"What kind of idiot do I look like to you?! I know that!" says Natsu shouting.

"Yea, I know you do, but don't you think it's better to place it somewhere that won't cause any harm? We don't know if there's a dangerous monster hatching inside." says Erza with Natsu getting a bit drowsy.

"Yea yea, mom. I hear ya." says Natsu being cheeky as Erza chopped him over the head.

"Stop being so difficult, you know I'm right." says Erza with a smile.

"Yep." says Natsu not affected with the chop, and just going along with Erza on this one.

"So you should find another place to raise it. Plus I bet Lisanna would love to help you." says Erza which makes Natsu perked up a bit.

"Really?" asks Natsu as he turned to look at Lisanna.

"Of course! She was even asking for you earlier, because she wanted to play with you." says Mira walking up with her sister.

"Really?" asks Natsu as he looked at Lisanna. "Sorry for not being here earlier." says Natsu apologizing.

"It's alright Natsu." says Lisanna with a smile.

Seeing Lisanna smile made Natsu smile as well.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with this egg." says Natsu as he raised the egg in his hand.

"Sure I'd love to help Natsu." says Lisanna.

"Well that settles it, you guys can work together." says Erza with a smile. "So Natsu, do you have any idea where you could take the egg?" asks Erza.

Natsu thought for a moment. So after a few moments he got the ideal place.

"I got a spot for it." says Natsu as he went out of the guild with Lisanna behind him. "If we hurry, we can get there soon!" says Natsu excited.

* * *

**\- Twenty Minutes Later -**

After some time, Natsu and Lisanna had arrived at the perfect place to watch over the egg. So Lisanna, made a hut for them and the egg in that time. So now, the sun was just setting when they arrived.

"Why did you pick this place Natsu?" asks Lisanna curious.

"Well, it's not too far from town and it's pretty good for the egg like Erza suggested." says Natsu as he turned to see the sunset. "Look." says Natsu pointing with a small smile on his face.

"Wow. It's pretty." says Lisanna looking at it as she sat down.

Natsu had gotten a fire going not to far away from the hut, by a tree near them, so that it would keep them warm when night fell. So now as he finished lighting it, he sat down near the tree with the egg between them.

"Yeah, I showed this place to Mira when we were looking for a good place to spar, and later I sometimes used this place to fight with Gray or Erza. So It should be alright here." says Natsu.

Lisanna looked at him, and then back to the sunset and spoke.

"Hey Natsu, you really like Mira don't you?" asks Lisanna with a smile knowingly as Natsu turned to her and spoke.

"Yea. I guess I do." says Natsu with a smile. "In a way she does bring out the best in me. Even though she may act the way she does towards everyone else in the guild. She has a nice side that I'm sure you, and Elfman see all the time." says Natsu with a smile looking at the sunset with a content smile.

"So Natsu, do you have any siblings of your own? Or cousin?" asks Lisanna curious.

As she asked this, Natsu thought for a moment with a bit of a sad look as he spoke.

"Yes I do. From what Igneel told me, I had two older brothers and a sister. My first brother is a couple years older than me, and my second is a year older than me while my sister is my age while younger than me by a month, technically making her the baby of the family." says Natsu remembering what Igneel said. "Actually it's one of the many reasons beyond Igneel that I joined Fairy Tail. I seek to find them one day, and protect them as they would for me. I don't talk much on it, though when I do it fills me with happiness to one day see them again." says Natsu with a sad smile.

Lisanna saw this, and panicked a bit to apologize for intruding.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to intrude!" says Lisanna frantic.

"It's okay." says Natsu reassuring her. "Talking about this sometimes, actually is helpful for me." says Natsu with her calming down now.

"So, you said you also have a few cousins as well? Right?" asks Lisanna now finding it okay to ask.

"Yes, I have four cousins of my own. They're also the ones I seek to find in the future, and now that I'm an S-Class Mage now, I should be able to find them soon." says Natsu with a smile as Lisanna smiled as well.

"Well Natsu, I do hope you find them." says Lisanna with a smile.

"Yea." says Natsu with a smile.

The two continued to watch the sunset never noticing Mira hearing everything, and what Natsu said about her with a smile, so she decided to leave the two alone. Natsu and Lisanna watched the sunset until it was night time as the fire kept going and the two fell asleep while watching the egg.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

Natsu woke up to notice the fire was out with the ashes still simmering a bit. So as he got up, he got a few leaves off his dragon horns. Getting up to stretch a bit, he noticed something that made his eyes widen and force him to yell out.

"Ahh! The Egg is gone!" says Natsu yelling out while making Lisanna wake up and yell out as well.

"What?!" asks Lisanna yelling.

* * *

**\- Fairy Tail Guild Hall -**

After they dashed back to the guild hall, Natsu and Lisanna had started to speak on their current predicament.

"Alright I'm not one to usually point fingers on something like this, but which one of you stole it?" asks Natsu a bit tired and angry at the same time.

"We don't want your dumb egg." says Gray bored but that quickly went away as Natsu was near him.

"Answer the question, or else Gray." says Natsu with his right fist covered in Storms.

"Uhh no, no I didn't take it." says Gray speaking hastily but getting angry after what just happened, as Natsu had a smug face while forcing him to answer.

"I don't know anything about it, Natsu." says Cana but notices something. "Gray, your clothes." says Cana making Gray shocked to go find some.

As they answered, Natsu turned to Laxus who was leaning against a wooden pillar with his headphones in. So Natsu walked up and spoke.

"Laxus, was it you?" asks Natsu trying to be calm.

"Tch, yea right." says Laxus disinterested.

Natsu is pissed with him due to the answer, when he could have just said yes or no.

So now Mira, came up to speak in a mocking tone.

"You ate it, didn't you pinky? Just admit it." says Mira with folded arms being smug as Erza gasped.

"Mira." says Erza seeing she wasn't helping as Natsu got in her face.

"Keep it up, tomboy…" begins Natsu as he lunged at Mira. "And you just might die!" says Natsu yelling while going to attack her.

"Bring it on!" says Mira yelling. "I'll skin you alive! You runt!" says Mira yelling and attacking him by grabbing his horns.

"Aww is little Mira jealous for some reason?!" asks Natsu yelling while going to attack her.

"You wish!" says Mira yelling while her face was red.

As this went on the guild watch on as Erza was trying to stop them. Wakaba and Macao had concerns about this as Makarov assured them it was fine. So now with everything calmed down, Natsu spoke.

"Alright listen, this is getting out of hand so can we just find the egg?" asks Natsu breathing a bit hard from the fight and fixing his clothes.

"Aww look, are you gonna cry? How cute." says Mira finding him crying cute.

"In your dreams." says Natsu with a twitch of the eyebrow.

As he said this, Erza and Mira started to fight about the location of the egg. So as that happened, someone walked up to their group and spoke out.

"Hey sorry guys." says the voice as they turned to see it was Elfman holding the egg.

"Elfman! It was you?" asks Lisanna in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't steal it, I just thought it would be a lot of work for you two to keep it warm. In the night, it gets cold right? So since I'm not very good with magic at the moment, I kept it warm with my body heat to secretly help out." says Elfman embarrassed.

"Elfman…" says Mira as a demonic aura gathered around her while scaring Elfman to his core as he still held the egg. "You took the egg from them without permission? It's stealing you know that…" says Mira with a demonic voice.

"Please that's not scary at all." says Natsu lowly while turning away while sweating with a bit of panic on his face. Though he turned to see what would happen as Elfman spoke.

"Sorry Mira, I…!" says Elfman begging for his sister's mercy, but calmed down once Mira put her hand on Elfman's head.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Elfman." says Mira with a smile, which was gentle unlike her usual scary ones, making Elfman happy. The others watched with a smile.

As this happened, the egg suddenly started to crack now.

"The egg, it's hatching." says Lisanna getting the guild's attention, even Laxus' attention.

The guild members started to gather around the egg which was hatching, as more and more members gathered to see it as more cracks spread on it. Then, it suddenly bursts open and out of it came a small, blue cat with wings, shocking the guild and surprising them.

"Mweh~" says the little blue cat meowing.

"Whoa! It's a freaking cat?!" asks Wakaba, Macao, and even Makarov with shock.

"Kinda expected it to be a new born dragon." says Natsu.

It flowed down, due to it being just hatched from its shell while the guild members wondered what it was, why it was a cat that had wings, and even why it was blue. As the cat then gave in, to fall and land on Natsu's head. As it sat up fully now.

"Aye!" says the small cat.

"So cute!" says everyone and then started to gather around it, wanting to see and touch it, except Laxus, who thought the whole thing like this was stupid.

"Can you see it, you guys." says Lisanna.

"Huh?" asks Natsu as he turned to her along with Mira.

"After it hatched, everyone stopped getting all worked up, and now their happy. Like a bluebird of happiness." says Lisanna as they understood what she meant.

"Happiness huh?" asks Natsu as he took the cat off of his head, and then started to look at it in his little eyes as he spoke. "Well in that case, if you bring happiness, then why don't I name you Happy, Happy the Dragon!" says Natsu.

"Aye!" says the now named Happy.

"It's not a dragon." says Mira.

"Yea, but tell that to his spirit." says Natsu being smug while getting Mira to exhale and accept it.

"Fine, fine. So Happy huh? It truly is a fitting name for the cat." says Mira with a smile coming to see the cat.

While this happened Reedus looked on as he came to a decision on a panting.

"A dragon huh? Oh well, I'll paint it as one anyway." says Reedus as he started to paint.

Fairy Tail had not only gained another member of the family but also Natsu got a friend of his own to accompany him on his adventure. He had forgotten about his sadness, but also came to a decision to embrace his emotions, and always remain strong, and fight to protect what was around him.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So there's the introduction of Happy, I will be making some changes to his character and adding some things for him but overall will try my best to keep most of his personality. So the next chapter will be the final one for all of this, as we start canon with Hargeon and some surprises I have in store. So be prepared for that along with some of my other stories being updated. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. So, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for this one as I will be doing a lot here with many surprises along with next chapter starting canon with my changes to it that should be interesting. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..."** "..." Character P.O.V.**

'_...'__**'...'**_** Character Thoughts**

"**..." **_**'...'**_** Magic**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 4: Light and Darkness with Tragedy, Duel of Storming Rage and Lightning, The Vow.**

* * *

**\- X782 -**

It has been four years since the day Natsu found happy, and so far he's been busy. Over the years, Natsu overall was growing in strength as a mage. He could now fully use his **God Soul: Asura** to full potential, and was still growing at a good rate. So now that Natsu could use god soul, it meant he had access to affinity known as Wrath, signifying that Natsu's strength and power can also grow proportionate to his level of rage and anger. As his Dragon Slayer Magic was coming along well as he was now working to mix them, and put more power behind his attacks along with using more Enchantments.

A lot of things happened for Natsu in the previous year of X781, due to the Alvarez Empire attempting to invade Ishgar for an unknown purpose. This of course put the entire continent on edge along with unease, and panic as this was not the first time, they tried to invade Ishgar before. So in response, the Magic Council was eager to stop this invasion by using Etherion, and putting an end to this but were persuaded by some of the members of said council to save it. So instead the council decided to turn to ten extremely powerful, and skilled Mages of the Ishgar continent called the Ten Wizard Saints while also asking for aid from guilds across the continent along with military intervention from each nation. Natsu heard about this, and decided to participate in helping pushing back the invasion as he also wanted to try something out that he had been working on for sometime.

Natsu was successful in what he was able to achieve in what he called a breakthrough to his magic, as it helped in driving back some of the Alvarez Empire's invading force. Though eventually after a month, the council decided to ultimately fire off Etherion to end it. So when it was all said and done, Natsu was praised as one of the heroes of Ishgar, and Fiore for his part in driving back the invasion. He never cared for fame, as he mostly ignored it, though he was after something that would help him, and that was a spot in Ten Wizard Saints along with a spot in the Magic Council. Achieving something like that would garner him much in the future along with being informed of threats that should be handled immediately.

So currently in time, Natsu was able to find three of the Dragon Lacrima's Igneel left behind for him, and now had a good idea of where the others were, as he now was looking to search for four other things that would help him in his future. He was overall an example S-Class mage in his own right, due to being able to finish them time after time in record speed. He had also trained Happy in using other magic to help him out on jobs to lighten the load a bit while also training him in hand-to-hand combat as well. The reason behind this was due to the influx in rebel demons after his adventure in the Storm King's Forest that have started terrorizing villages, cities, and forest all across Fiore, and Ishgar.

So now, a 17 year old Natsu was sitting down on the ground with his arms behind his head, and eyes closed while leaning his back against the tree. Happy was nearby sitting down while eating some fish that Natsu had cooked for him as they were in a park in Magnolia relaxing for a bit. So as they were doing so an older Lisanna had walked up to speak to the both of them.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again?" asks Lisanna to Natsu and happy with a smile.

"Oh hey Lisanna, no we weren't but Happy apparently thinks that because I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that I can cook raw food that I eat, the minute it hits my stomach, but what he doesn't get is that I can get Salmonella from that." says Natsu with a sigh as he opened his eyes.

"It just a theory, honestly I'm surprised you never tried it." says Happy.

"And if I get sick?" asks Natsu with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then good exploring the unknown to find out." says Happy with a thumbs up.

Natsu got a vein on his forehead to pop out because of that, so as he was about to respond. An older Mirajane, and Elfman walked over to the three. Mira was now a seventeen year old S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, achieving the status in X781 while being the third youngest to do so as Natsu was first at 13, Erza at 15, and herself at 16. Elfman had also grown from his younger days and had gotten taller and more muscular to fit his change in personality after finding confidence in himself. For Natsu, he paid even more attention to Mira because with time, they had gotten even more closer with the two going on more S-Class jobs together along with training as well.

So now Elfman walked up and decided to speak out to his sister.

"Come on Lisanna, let's go. We gotta get to work." says Elfman as Lisanna turned to them while Natsu got up off the ground with Happy on his shoulder.

"What? We just finished a job. Can't we take a little break?" asks Lisanna.

"Yea but it's an S-Class Quest. Mirajane wants us to go along and help her out with it." says Elfman as Natsu perks up a bit.

"You serious?" asks Natsu as his interest was peaked a bit.

"What kind of job is it?" asks Happy.

"An emergency request. It just came in, they want us to kill off this monster called _The Beast_." says Mira as she turned to Natsu and spoke. "Hey, you wanna come with us Natsu? You might learn a thing or two." says Mira with a wink.

"Do wha? I don't want him tagging along! I'm the man in this family and I can protect you on my own!" says Elfman being adamant on this.

Natsu just chuckled a bit before he responded to Mira's question.

"I would love to Mira but I have a request of my own in the mountains near Crocus. So I'm going to be leaving soon myself." says Natsu unfolding his arms now, as this peaked their interest as well.

"What kind of request is it?" asks Mira curious at this.

"An S-Class one, some rogue demons have taken up shop in some ruins of the mountains not far from the Capital City of Crocus, so they want someone to kill them and clear the ruins. There's a hefty reward along with the fact that whatever I find, I can keep. So I picked it up, and decided to head there as it should provide some sort of workout for me." says Natsu informing them as they all nodded.

"Well we should get going ourselves, come on Elfman." says Lisanna.

"Yea yea, I'm coming. Mira well be at the station waiting for you." says Elfman.

"Alright." says Mira as they left.

Once they were out of sight, Mira turned to Natsu and spoke.

"You'll be careful out there, right?" asks Mira concerned.

"You know me. I'm always doing my best to be careful Mira." says Natsu reassuring her as he spoke again. "You should do the same." says Natsu.

"Yea, I'll do the same." says Mira nodding with a small smile.

Natsu decides to start walking off but before he can leave, he pats Mira on the head with a smile while leaving her with a small blush. Happy follows his friend, so that they can leave for the quest.

* * *

**\- East Forest of Magnolia -**

Natsu and Happy walked to the forest after getting packed. So now Natsu turned to Happy and spoke.

"Alright Happy, stand back as I do this. Once I'm done get on, so that we can go." says Natsu.

"Okay Natsu." says Happy as he stands back.

As this was done, Natsu closed his eyes to focus his magic energy. His body was then covered by storm and fire as it surrounded him fully and his general area. It calmed down to show that his body was transformed. With the transformation turning him into a full grown Dragon, as those of born into the Dragon Clan can be able to achieve the **Dragon Form**. This was the very thing that he called a breakthrough in his magic during the Alvarez Empire's attempt at invading Ishgar. The reason he was able to transform was because of his dragon blood.

As a Dragon, Natsu is many times larger than the average human with black-colored scales and wings along with his horns in human form being black in this form as well along with another set of horns above these at the back that resemble Igneel's horns while some of the facial appearance from his human form mixes in with his face having three pairs of extensions from his jaw and one attached to his chin is a protrusion, as all of them resemble arrowheads with his mouth being full of razor-sharp teeth. His entire upper body in this form is also decorated by spiraling, red markings like Acnologia's that glow when he releases attacks but also have flame-like designs as well mixing into the spiraling ones. With this in mind, he also has a fiery-mane running down his back and arms that are made of crimson red fire with swirls of black, which appear to be connected to his large bat-like wings that are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's and very similar to how Igneel described Acnologia's, but notably these same crimson red flames with black swirls circle around each of his upper arms. As his lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, heavily resembles the color of his father, Igneel's dark-red scales and appear to be rather smooth but are rather very strong like any dragons as two glowing red fire-like tattoos can be seen on his chest in this form with glow blue lightning bolts surrounding them at the edges. The scales disappear at the end of Natsu's tail, which in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

Natsu had achieved this form during the time of the time of Alvarez's Invasion attempt last year and had finally been able to fully transform. The form is usually awakened and brought out by the help of family that has dragon blood but can be brought out with time alone. As Igneel was supposed to show him this, he couldn't and the reason he wasn't able to was due his disappearance on X777, so Igneel left behind instructions with the letter that came with his disappearance. This form became a driving force in pushing back Alvarez, though Natsu had been training to master it further. Though it also was a great way to get around quickly for his quests and missions.

So now, Natsu turned to Happy who was in awe at the form he had which got a chuckle from Natsu as he spoke.

**"Let's go, Happy. Get on my back."** says Natsu in dragon form shutting off the flames that make his mane.

"Alright Natsu." says Happy as he flies up onto Natsu's back to sit down.

Once Happy is on Natsu's back, he gives positions himself to take off with his wings flapping to now start flying towards the location of their job request in the mountains near Crocus.

* * *

**\- Some time Later -**

After traveling for some time high in the skies overlooking the land beneath them. It was a quiet fly over Fiore as they traveled. Natsu loved to fly in this form when he could because he loved the feel of the wind and free feeling he got from it. When they arrived at sunset, they were able to reach the base of the mountain and decided to run for a bit up to the mountain ruins with Happy flying.

The run up the mountain towards the ruins was calm and peaceful. Natsu had a serious look on his face while sniffing out for enemies. He knew mountain areas like this were perfect for an ambush on someone like him. So he decided to keep his guard up but also noticed he close as he saw an archway up ahead. So as he ran through he stopped a bit as he saw six Blue Demons which are giant, bird-like creatures with muscular physiques. Their arms resemble wings and they have coxcomb-like features on their heads.

So now Natsu took a stance to fight and activated his magic.

**"God Soul: Asura"** says Natsu calling forth the power of Asura as markings started to come forth across his skin as he activated the second sequence. "Now **Vajra Asura**." says Natsu as his arms are coated in a golden metallic armor.

Once this was done, Natsu rushed at the first of the three in front of him to take a punch at the one in the center. The impact of the punch crushed it's beak as Natsu then sent a punch at the chest area for some bones to crack and send the demon back. He then turned to the one on the right to fire off an attack quickly.

**"White Dragon's Iron Fist" **says Natsu as he engulfs his fist in light and then punches the second demon in the abdomen area, causing aside from sheer blunt damage, to be damaged from the light as well.

Though when the attack hits the second demon full force, Natsu notices that a chunk of its body is taken off, as he knew he didn't put that much power behind it. Something was strange about it as it happened in an instant too.

_'What the hell? I'm pretty sure I didn't put that much behind the attack.' _thought Natsu as he sensed the third one rushing in with the others.

So now, Natsu decided to pull out his sword, Heavenly Storm to end this with his next attack.

**"Purge of the Thunder Emperor" **says Natsu as he slashes his sword through the air in a specific sequence before pressing his hand to the blade.

Once this is done, the surviving demons that had not yet been fighting Natsu and the ones recovering from his earlier attacks are engulfed by a huge burst of lightning. The attack destroys them from the intensity of the lightning's power. When the lightning calmed down Natsu looked around to see that his enemy was indeed defeated, so he chose to put his sword away to continue up into the mountains.

"Alright Happy, you can come out now. Let's go." says Natsu considering Happy was nowhere near the level to fight demons like this.

So as he said this Happy flies down from above to float near his friend and speak.

"About time. Let's go." says Happy eager to continue up the mountain.

With this said, the two made their way further up into the mountains.

* * *

**\- Night Time -**

Natsu and Happy had climbed higher into the mountains to find the ruins since sunset. Along the way they didn't meet any other demons on the way to the top where the ruins should be. The climb was not so bad but the further they climbed, the colder it got. As it eventually started to snow heavily in this part of the mountains. So now, Natsu and Happy were walking through some cave-like path that had Stalagmites sticking up from the ceiling and from the ground along the path.

Natsu was using his hand to create a bright flame to see as they walked. It was quiet until Happy spoke up with a question of his own.

"I don't get it. Why would rogue demons take up refuge in a place so far but yet so close from where they can cause trouble?" asks Happy confused.

"That's the same question I have as well, Happy. So I can assume it has something to do with these ruins were heading towards." says Natsu to Happy's question.

As they continued to walk for another 15 minutes, they finally came out of the cave-like path to see that they had finally made it to the ruins of a large castle-like construction that is situated atop an icy cliff on the mountain. As heavy snow blankets the area, they start walking towards the entrance to notice something nearby in the snow. Natsu decides to walk over and check it out.

"Natsu what do you think that is?" asks Happy a bit concerned with Natsu ignoring him.

Happy watches as Natsu pushes some snow away from the object to look closely, and then become shocked with wide eyes that quickly turns into a glare as he stood up.

"Happy go back down the mountain with my **Thought Projection** into Crocus, it'll explain the situation to you on the way." says Natsu being fully serious as he created a psychic copy of himself.

This concerns Happy to no end as this was the first time, he saw Natsu like this.

"Natsu, what is that you-" begins Happy but is cut off by Natsu.

"Do as I say! Now!" says Natsu yelling and not giving room to argue at all.

"Alright." says Happy concerned but doing as told, leaving with the copy.

Natsu looks at the object below him again and staring at it with a glare. The object is fresh, so Natsu decides to look towards the entrance and run inside the castle-like ruins. As he ran through inside the ruins, he was thinking about what he saw and spoke.

"Damn it all." says Natsu running quicker.

The object in the snow was a body that bore a mark that he was all too familiar with. Something he wasn't expecting to see for sometime either.

The body bore the mark of the Alvarez Empire's Imperial Crest…

* * *

**\- Inside Ruins -**

Natsu was currently running down the halls in a hurry but was fully on guard because of what he found. As it was now clear to him that there was something in these snow-covered ruins that had some sort of value to the Alvarez Empire. So running through the halls, he saw dead demons that ranged from Blue and Red to Gray Demons. So whoever was able to kill these demons had the efficient power and skill necessary to do so. This only deepened his worry and alertness because of the situation that was unfolding before his eyes the further he went into the ruins.

Making this assessment, Natsu turned down a left corridor to then take a right down a large hallway with five Red Demons guarding a doorway. So when the demons saw Natsu, he took the initiative to end them quickly to get to the door.

**"Hellfire Bird"** says Natsu as he raises his arm to then send a triangular flame with the likeness of a bird at the red demons.

The attack flies forward and hits them all full force with no time to react. Burning them to ash as Natsu walks up and using Gale Dragon Slayer Magic and Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic to put out the flames. After a few seconds of putting the flames out, Natsu then walks calmly up to the door to study it while noticing it's markings. As he looked at the door, he noticed a circle opening to pick up on what it was.

"It's a **Magic Keyhole**. You have to use magic to open it and light all the markings up with the Intensity of the magic you give off." says Natsu identifying this kind of door.

Natsu then brought forth storms into his left hand and put it in the hole. As he did this he started to expand the power and intensity of the storms he was giving off to light the entire door's markings. The door hummed as the locks could then be heard opening, so now Natsu took his hand out and was having a thought.

He noticed that he had not encountered any Alvarez Empire mages on his way in but noticed the bodies of those demons. So he had to guess that they may have taken a different path than the one he did. It was clear by the scent he smelled coming in, that there were two of them along with the fact that they smelled strong to him, which made it even more of a troublesome situation at best. He wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated by whoever this pair of mage were. Whatever was inside these ruins could possibly hinge on the balance of keeping Alvarez across the ocean and away from Ishgar.

So as the door's mechanisms stopped turning to prove that it was now unlocked. The door opened up with Natsu rushing inside to see that this leads to the inner area of the ruins. As he continued to run through these corridors, he noticed on each side of these corridors were large statues of soldiers that had wings on each side, one made of what looked like darkness and the other wing of light. They all stood at attention, holding a spear with both hands.

* * *

**\- Central Room - **

Natsu continued to run through these corridors as he picked up multiple scents ahead of him, which meant he was close to his target and objective. So turning down a hallway to the left, he found Alvarez Mage's at an even larger door while trying to get in. As Natsu was approaching quickly, he decided to eliminate them here and now.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar"** says Natsu firing the roar at the enemy mages and hitting them with the full brunt and the raised intensity of the flames.

The roar made them yell out in pain, and try to put the fire out on themselves. Only to be quickly shut up by Natsu as he used Lostvayne to kill them quickly by cutting their heads off. As it proved Natsu used the roar to make them worry about the pain of the fire instead of what was actually coming in. So now, Natsu was before another door like the last but this one required the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, all of which Natsu had.

So now, Natsu decided to summon forth those kind of elements through the dragon slayer magic he knew. He then summoned forth the elements in his hand and sent the magic through the door for it to start opening the mechanisms on the locks to gain entry. It took about a minute or so for the locks on this door to finally be undone, so now the door was opening for a heavy amount of steam and light to come out of this room. Natsu for his part had to cover his eyes just from the brightness that was coming out of the room. It soon died down fully, as he was now able to uncover his eyes to walk in to a room lit by the night sky, as he found that the light came from the eyes of the two statues near the center of the room.

As he walked in, he noticed that there were three paths for him to walk and each lead to an individual statue with a stone table that had an opening on it. Natsu was a bit thrown off by this but decided to go on the path to his left by walking up to a statue with the figure resembling to be using darkness. So he decided to open the compartment on this stone table to find a scroll inside with some sort of golden bracelet with black markings on it that resembled what seemed to be black flames. Pushing this aside by putting the item in his pocket, Natsu now decided to read the contents of the scroll to find out what this all meant.

_'One side to wield Darkness, and to feel the embrace of its endless power. As it is the source of one who will always seek its strength. As the other is…'_

Natsu read this, and assumed that it had to do with getting the others. So now he turned to walk away from this path way to look between the center path and rightmost path. Taking a gamble on this, he took the rightmost path to find a statue with the figure resembling to be using light. So like he did for the last, he decided to open up the compartment on this stone table to find another scroll inside but this time with a wrist bead wrapped by small gold rope chain. He put this item away as well, to read the next scroll of this compartment.

_'One side to wield Light, and to feel the embrace of it's endless blessings. As it is the source of one who will always seek its stability…'_

Natsu read this as well, and decided to head to the last one in the middle that he assumed should give him the final piece to all of this. So now, he turned to walk back to the center and then turn to the center path to walk down it. For this path, he found that figure was resembling to use both light and darkness as well, though it had dragon traits across its body. So he opened up the compartment for this stone table to find another scroll inside with no artifact, so he just opened the scroll to read it.

_'Split into light and shadow, it is these opposite operating together that give rise to all things. The contrary power of both these clans mixed by blood but also wielding the bracelet of gold known as __**Golden Knight**__ and the white wrist beads known as __**Ark Beads**__, could awaken the hidden blood of the wielder. Use the power well to protect what you hold dear.'_

Natsu read this and found the answer to these ruins. It seemed that their were artifacts of power here that gave power to the user. Which meant that Alvarez had come to retrieve the weapons to strengthen their soldiers, maybe even their higher up members. Natsu decided to overall keep everything and put it away while thinking about everything he witnessed here, as it was clear he would need to inform not only the kingdom but the Magic Council on his findings. As Natsu was in thought, he sensed something coming in and instinctively jumped back as something crashed the stone table that he just jumped away from.

_'I knew it was too good to be true. Alvarez Mage's and ones with large magic power too.'_ thought Natsu on guard while charging electricity around him along with light.

As he had this thought, the dust was starting to clear up with the person who tried to attack Natsu was wearing a black cloak. The person inside this black cloak decided to speak.

"I didn't think that anyone else knew of this place or even knew we would be here, and after all the trouble we had to go through to smuggle ourselves inside this pathetic country." says the person inside the cloak.

The person inside the cloak seemed to stare at Natsu, as the salmon haired dragon slayer glared at him while sensing the magic power he was giving off. It was huge, as they were almost on the same level. The person inside the cloak made a sword of some sorts, as Natsu decided not to focus on it right now and prepared to fight.

"I'll be taking the rest of the artifacts that you recovered for us. You pitiful mage. Now...On Guard!" says the Alvarez Mage rushing at Natsu.

Natsu pulls out Heavenly Storm and rushes forward himself. The two exchange blows of the blade. Natsu then sends five slashes and strikes of his own with the mage blocking each attack with his own. The mage then manages to knock back Natsu through a wall due to a weak point in his defense, and send him into another room with the dragon slayer grunting in a bit of pain as he got up quickly.

_'I need to get outside for more room.' _thought Natsu as he charged more lightning around him and started to run through the halls with the mage close to him.

As the two ran, they were exchanging blows too while running. Natsu then jumped up and maneuvered himself to bounce off a stone pillar to land on the ground. He then charged more lightning around him and ran again with the mage jumping down at the spot to attack but ultimately missing to give chase once more. Once again, Natsu and the mage exchange blows from their weapons as metal clashes with metal in this heated duel. As they continue to do this Natsu runs through an entryway that leads to a large hall filled with stone pillars acting as support of this room with the night light coming through.

The minute he gets through the mage jumps in speed to hit Natsu but clashes his weapon with the dragon slayer's sword as they jumped back to speed forth at each other and clash blades once more. While the blades are against each other in a duel of muscle power, the mage creates another sword for more leverage and power over his opponent.

* * *

**\- Outside Ruins -**

The snow continues to fall outside the ruins but from the outside, five explosions which are from the clash of the two mages are seen to destroy the rooftop. As something lands in the snow not to far from the palace. Another mage in a black cloak can be seen watching from a part of the rooftops on the ruins as Natsu and the mage he is engaging, fight in the snow that was kicked up from their landing. Natsu and the Alvarez Mage continue to hit each others blades being evenly matched, as neither have yet to kick it up a notch. The mage then decides to take two slashes at Natsu, only for him to strike back at the attacks with his own blade.

Natsu get leverage by striking the weapon of the enemy mage hard to cause his own weapon to go through it a bit. The Alvarez Mage goes for a strike with the other as Natsu does a straight body flip of his body to the side, avoiding the strike as he then kicks that weapon away. Natsu maneuvers his sword to gain leverage in a way to kick the mage back some feet away, and then kick the weapon back at the mage. The weapon flies at the Alvarez Mage, aiming to strike him but is deflected by a swing. The mage now gets a bit more serious and rushes to send Natsu into a rock formation behind him, the impact causes spider cracks to appear from the power behind his crash.

The mages takes the initiative to rush and strike Natsu once more along with destroying the rock formation. Natsu slides back a bit on his feet as the mage rushes in to strike again in a wild attack that sends him into another nearby rock formation. Natsu is now pinned to the rock formation by the mage, as he sent an attack to the dragon slayer, only for him to use his left leg to stop it and maneuver his body out of the pin. Now free, Natsu sends a slash with his blade that's aimed to cut the mage's head off but instead cuts the hood off. As the battle continues Natsu charges more lightning around him to gain a bit more speed while inadvertently charging light into his body as well.

The two continue to exchange blows with metal clashing against metal. The two comes in as the blades dance across each other causing sparks to fly off in a battle of muscle power. As the two turn a bit in steps, Natsu pulls out Lostvayne to pin the enemy mage's weapon to the ground as he then jumped up onto the shoulders of his enemy to pull out a small throwing knife aimed to strike his jugular. The minute Natsu is inches away from his target, the mage grabs his wrist to send him flying a bit forward, as the dragon slayer flips forward a bit as his back is sent to the ground. Natsu hits the ground and looks up at his opponent to see the mage is sending a stomp down on him, so Natsu rolls out of the way with the stomp sending rocks up from the ground.

As Natsu rolls across the ground, he gets back up to summon Lostvayne and Heaven Storm back to his hands while putting them both away. The enemy mages creates weapons from his mage that are designed to be axes. The Alvarez Mage twirls the one in his right hand as he rushes towards Natsu, who is on guard. The mage jumps in the air above him while roaring out to send the weapon to cut the dragon slayer's head clean off and finish this. Before the weapon can strike Natsu, he utters a few words.

**"Solar Flare."** says Natsu as his body then disappears in crimson flames to appear away from the mage.

The mage identifies what just happened and notices the heat from the spot where Natsu was.

"Fire Magic?! And one of high degree as well. So he turned his body into fire to escape my attack." says the enemy mage as Natsu stand up full.

As the two stare down at each other, the mage removes the rest of his cloak. Natsu notices a small red staff on his back as well. He can't study a bit further due to hearing a chuckle come from behind the man before him that emanates from a part of the ruins rooftop. The person in this cloak, who is identified as male by the voice speaks out to his partner.

"How careless, Ajeel." says the man at the top of the rooftop removing his cloak as Natsu recognized this person.

The mage looks at Natsu and decides to speak out once more.

"Oh? Dragon Slayer Magic, I assume?" asks the mage as Natsu remains silent with a serious look on his face. "What are you searching for? Answer me. What is that you've taken from these ruins?" asks the enemy mage to Natsu.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ajeel Raml and Invel Yura. Considering it hasn't been that long since we last met with the both of you being Two of the **Spriggan 12**, as the rest of its members have yet to be identified but serve under your mysterious emperor, who is keen on hiding himself in the shadows." says Natsu identifying the two.

The two mages now identified grunted in annoyance as they now knew who they were facing. Natsu had faced these two in the sea battle when the Alvarez Empire attempted it's invasion. Though they never really got to finish those battles because of having to maneuver forces along with the Magic Council having to ultimately fire Etherion. It was clear to them that Natsu grew in power as well. So now, Natsu decided to speak again for a question of his own.

"So, what is the Emperor's chief of staff and consul who is known as "The Winter General along with the "Desert King" of Alakitasia doing here in Ishgar, specifically Fiore of all places and so far deep in the country that you chose to trespass?" asks Natsu being fully serious.

"I'm the one asking the questions not you. You will give us those artifacts you took and you will tell us everything you learned from these ruins." says Invel.

Ajeel who was facing Natsu this entire time came rushing in with a sword made of hardened sand. Natsu then took this time to hold out his hands to attack with something not of swordsmanship but of magic.

**"Gale Dragon's Divine Sandstorm" **says Natsu as a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble comes forth to send back Ajeel.

Natsu didn't put a lot of power into the attack but enough to send him back, as he was intrigued by the staff on Ajeel's back. He assumed it was another artifact from the ruins, most likely one relating to the dragon like figure of the third stone table. So now as Ajeel got up, he was pissed as he spoke out.

"Who do you think you are?" asks Ajeel calmly angry with veins popping out on parts of his face.

"One tough bastard." says Natsu calmly as he continued. "It was nice to meet you both again." says Natsu calmly as he raised his hands for an attack. "Farewell." says Natsu as he was sending a light based magic attack at him. **"White Dragon's Holy Ray"** says Natsu releasing numerous homing beams of light at Ajeel.

The attacks home into hit Ajeel who starts to deflect them with his hands. Ajeel is amused and starts speaking.

"This has to be a joke right? Come on! Stop being pitiful and show me some strength!" says Ajeel deflecting them as Natsu observed.

_'He's doing this, so that I don't have an opening on the staff attached to his back. Clever but I need to find a way passed that.' _thought Natsu as he was running to rush in but notices something.

Sand starts to come up wildly and cause a sandstorm around the area. Natsu notices that this was blocking some of his magic as he could not use Requip right now along with some other magic of his own. Right now Natsu was in a bad spot, so now he ultimately decided to take out the artifacts he recovered from the ruins and put them on. He put Golden Knight on his left wrist and Ark Beads on his right wrist, the moment he did this the one on his left turned to the color of gold now with the black markings coming into existence as well, as the one on his right glowed white.

_'Alright don't fail me now.' _thought Natsu as he used Golden Knight to put power behind his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic to create a vacuum.

Ajeel was smirking from outside the sand but noticed the wind inside destroying it, as Natsu jumped out to strike with a hard punch and send him back into a nearby rock formation. Ajeel was grunting while getting up as he observed what Natsu was wearing on his wrists, to figure out that they must be the other artifacts by the designs and glow. So now, Ajeel decided to bring forth more sand but on a greater magnitude.

"What the hell is this?" asks Natsu to himself with eyes a bit wide, as Ajeel's voice speaks out through the sand.

"Behold the **Sand World**. This is my final and greatest attack , as you are the first to face it and be welcomed by me, the _God_ of this world." says Ajeel being an overly arrogant person in his abilities and claiming to be god due to the magnitude and power of this attack.

As this was said, Natsu didn't bother to speak and just waited for something to come. It did with clots of sand being sent at Natsu, who was now using Lostvayne to strike at these sand clots. As he stood there, he was trying to sniff out and sense Ajeel but noticed that their was no scent for which he assumed was because the man could turn his body into sand.

Natsu waited to sense something, as he then felt it behind him along with a scent. Turning to attack his opponent but being a hair too late, as Natsu now found himself in Ajeel's choke hold to his neck. Natsu couldn't move much but kept his blade in his hand trying to attack with gritted teeth as Ajeel was cocky at seeing this battle come to an end.

"Recognize me as your _God_, beg for forgiveness, hand over what should be ours from these ruins. Do that and I'll give you a merciful death in an instant." says Ajeel still referring to himself as a god.

Natus could feel his strength being drained along with feeling dehydrated as well too. He figured it had something to do with Ajeel's magic, as it was really limiting movement for him.

"Say _God_, and do as I say. I will show mercy." says Ajeel waiting with a smirk.

Natsu for his part felt his vision become blurry quickly as he was being drained of all water from his body. Though, he felt something coming from the right side of his body along with the wrist beads on that wrist glow a bit as he spoke with what strength he had.

"Like...I'd recognize someone by the title of _God_...with an extremely high...level of arrogance, and a God Complex so high that...he can't even back up his power of such a title!" says Natsu grunting for the most part but being able to yell out the last bit with the right side of his body charging something further.

_'What the hell is this energy coming from him? And why is his body being fixed?' _thought Ajeel as Natsu used whatever strength he had to grab Ajeel's wrist with his right hand and speak out.

"Which is why I refuse to be beaten by a bastard like you!" says Natsu yelling out as light engulfs the entire area in a fury that forces Ajeel to let go of Natsu and shield his eyes.

Invel does the same because of the intensity of the light being given off by Natsu. The light engulfs the area further as it seemed to be getting stronger. Though, after about thirty seconds the light started dying down. Ajeel and Invel uncovered their eyes after getting their vision together to look to where Natsu was, and become extremely shocked by what they saw before them now.

Natsu had four angelic wings on the right side of his body with the largest protruding from his back while the other three, which were smaller than the largest were floating close by under the largest wing. Natsu's right eye had the symbol of something that these two Alvarez mages had in books. In Natsu's right eye bared the symbol of the **Goddess Clan** indicating that somewhere along the line that he had some of their blood running through their veins.

Right now, Natsu's head was hurting a bit from such an explosion of light along with the explosion of power he just gave off. So once he got his attention and head back together, he turned his gaze to his enemy and saw their looks. He was confused until he saw the wings on his right side, which shocked him as he now had an even greater mystery to himself along with wondering if Igneel had hidden this from him as well.

Pushing this aside, Natsu turned to Ajeel with a hard gaze that made him step back. Natsu then chose to move in speed and send a punch to Ajeel's gut with what strength he had left. The punch that was sent at Ajeel's gut, sent him reeling a bit while giving Natsu the leverage to take the staff on his back, and kick him a way with much more force. Natsu used Requip for the time being to put away the staff as Invel came into attack.

"Your too much of a threat. Die!" says Invel yelling as he was coming in with an attack of his own.

Invel creates large ice chunks that are sent in Natsu's direction to freeze him and end this. Giving up on the chance to reclaim the artifacts and kill the dragon slayer before he becomes an even larger threat to their empire. Natsu saw this coming toward him calmly as he raised his hand for an attack.

**"Ark"** says Natsu creating light particles in his hand to be fired at the ice in a beam.

The beam fires at the ice, destroying it and forcing Invel to move out of the way by diving to the ground. Natsu sees the attack has effectiveness behind it but also feels his magic getting weaker as well.

_'If this drags on, I'll be at a disadvantage.' _thought Natsu seeing no point in continuing this as he came for everything that the ruins had to offer.

Natsu decided to turn and run towards the cliff on the area of the mountain that they were situated at. Invel and Ajeel were starting to get up and notice this, so they decided to try and give chase to the dragon slayer.

"Your not getting away!" says Ajeel yelling as he ran.

Natsu decided to shut down all of his magic to give him more energy in leverage over his new wings, along with releasing his darkness to create wings on the left side of his body, and take a nose dive off the cliff and start flying off in speed. Ajeel and Invel stopped as they noticed it was futile to try and go after him. As Natsu was now out of sight, the two stared off into the distance clearly not in a good mood. Though they were very unhappy and unsatisfied with what just happened.

"Damn it. Damn it all." says Invel angry at the results of this entire mission. His anger subsided a bit as he and Ajeel heard a voice from behind them.

"So fighting him did prove to be costly, was it?" says the male voice of an older gentleman in a black cloak with two others.

"Honestly, we should have been sent on this mission considering it would have been completed in record time by us." says a female voice in a black cloak.

"Is that so?!" asks Ajeel angry and pissed off, not wanting to hear this after everything that happened.

"Yes." says the same female voice being neutral about it. As this was said, Ajeel was clenching his hands and gritting his teeth more until the third person of cloaked group spoke.

"Enough." says the second female voice. "It was expected, after seeing what just occurred from your opponent. Though we should leave. It's best not to linger in this continent, so let's return to Alvarez with haste." says the second female voice.

"Ajeel and Invel. Come, we must leave. Now." says the first person wearing a black cloak with the male voice.

The two ultimately agreed to follow them and get back home, as this was a colossal failure for them.

* * *

**\- Honey Bone Inn, Crocus -**

It has been a few hours since Natsu had arrived in Crocus. He was informed by Happy that his Thought Projection told the King of the situation in the mountains along with informing the Magic Council as well. As it became clear to both that their defense of not only the country but the rest of Ishgar need to be strengthened. If high-level mages from across the sea were able to get in without being detected, then it meant that something was very wrong, and a hole in their defenses was very clear as day. So now, Natsu was sitting inside his room at the Inn talking to council member, Yajima via Lacrima on his findings inside the ruins.

"That is everything I witnessed along with everything I encountered in the ruins." says Natsu finishing his report.

"I see." says Yajima with a serious look on his face.

Natsu continues to look at the Lacrima silently as he spoke.

"But…" begins Natsu but he seems unsure as he looked at his right hand.

"Yes?" asks Yajima curious.

"I…" says Natsu looking back at the lacrima.

"Why do you hesitate? Speak your mind, it's alright." says Yajima seeing Natsu's conflicted look.

"All these years, I have believed I knew myself and everything about myself. Striving to become the strongest mage. But now I'm starting to question that with the new found powers I have from the Goddess Clan. It fills my heart with a bit of dread that I'm more than Human, Dragon, and Demon… But also part Goddess." says Natsu speaking his mind.

"Hmm." says Yajima nodding in understanding.

"After everything that's so far happened in my life. I'm starting to wonder whether Igneel deliberately hid this from me. I don't know if questioning what I was given is good or bad." says Natsu conflicted.

"Natsu." says Yajima getting his attention.

"Sir." says Natsu listening.

"Power like yours without a purpose is meaningless and worthless. A purpose like yours is strong, firm, and just. So what I suggest to you is that you accept what you have inherited. As it may one day save you, and your comrades. It's all about finding your way, a path of sorts. The more you unravel yourself, the better the understanding behind powers and who you are." says Yajima giving his incite on the matter.

"Yes Sir." says Natsu nodding.

"Then you already understand what you must do." says Yajima.

Natsu nods as Yajima himself nods as well with a small smile.

"Good then I'll leave it here. I'll inform the council along with Maki of what you encountered. You should get some rest and make your way back to Magnolia in the morning, I'll make sure the results of the blood work you asked for are given to you before your departure." says Yajima as Natsu nods and cuts the Lacrima feed.

Before he goes to get some sleep, he walks over to the balcony of his room and look up at the sky with a thought.

_'I will understand myself better. I need to unravel the past along with my present. When we meet again Igneel, I want the full truth behind these gifts of mine.' _thought Natsu as he went back inside his room to get some sleep.

It was not only a mysterious quest but also a night of many questions for the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**\- The Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild -**

Natsu had gotten up early to leave the capital city of Crocus for Magnolia, as he decided to take the train this time. Considering he got over his motion sickness a while back, he could enjoy the ride back and get some sleep. On the way back, he decided to read through what the blood results were able to find, and found that he was actually Half Human with a Quarter of Demon Clan blood and a Quarter of Dragon Clan blood.

Though from what the blood tests conclusion drawn was that his Dragon Clan ancestors had merged their bloodline with a Goddess Clan member essentially making him overall Quarter Dragon but still retaining some of the Goddess Clan blood with their traits and power confirming he had less than 25% of that Clan's blood. The other conclusion drawn from this was that the Goddess Clan blood is special and different as the Demon Clan, due to both not being able to have undergone extensive study through time to understand it like all the other races found throughout Earth Land.

Though from what Natsu could understand was that the Goddess traits merged with his blood effectively giving him a bit of Goddess descent. He had read in books that those with blood like his in the past with Goddess Clan descent was kept hidden due to many of the other races would hunt them for an unknown reason. So Natsu in his case had drawn the whole conclusion of the situation as an unknown answer, due to not having enough information as the only one who could even tell him how he had this was Igneel.

So now, Natsu was approaching the guild and noticed that as he was getting closer the mood seemed to get sadder for some reason as he noticed the people's looks. When he reached the guild with Happy, he noticed that both the doors were opened and walked in. As he went in, he noticed that the members of the guild were either crying or deeply saddened by something. Natsu walked over to Erza, and decided to ask a question.

"Erza, why is everyone crying? What happened?" asks Natsu calmly while wanting an answer.

Erza turned to him with red eyes, and decided to tell him bluntly.

"Natsu...Lisanna died." says Erza with tears in her eyes and a say breathe while shocking Natsu too his core along with Happy.

For Natsu, it didn't make sense. He was drawing conclusions in his head to how it could have happened but soon came to answer. The quest Mirajane spoke about before he left on his quest. So now, he decided to speak again.

"How?" asks Natsu trying to keep his calm but failing to as his body was shaking a bit and breathe a bit shaky.

"I'll tell you." says Mira still crying a bit as she walked up to Natsu.

Mira went into full detail about the quest, how Lisanna was killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast" as he was performing a Full-Body Take Over. How Lisanna tried to stop him and got hit badly and what happened in her final moments. So when she finished, Happy was crying as Natsu had tears spilling down his eyes silently. He decided to speak on all that he heard from Mira now.

"Mira. Elfman. This wasn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourselves because it will only hurt you more than how you feel now." says Natsu assuring them of that while shocking the two as they thought he would be mad.

"How can you say that? After what I've done?" asks Elfman still sad and ashamed.

"Because the Elfman I know always wanted to protect his sisters. Even now as you feel ashamed and sad by what happened, you never were someone to show ill intent to anyone even now. So try not to beat yourself up, mourn but then try to move forward. It may be hard but somehow, you'll find your way. Because that's what Fairy Tail is all about as a guild." says Natsu giving his advice to Elfman.

It was clear to him and the others around who heard that Natsu held no ill-will and knew how to judge a person's character. With this said, not all had agreed with his way of thinking and that was Laxus, who had spoken out now.

"Your really so naive to think it isn't Elfman's fault that this happened along the death of Lisanna. The guild's sad and miserable because of it. If anything, he deserve an ass kicking like the pathetic ant he is." says Laxus as he fired a lightning beam at Elfman, sending him to a nearby wall of the guild.

"Elfman!" screamed Mira in shock and worry as her and others couldn't believe Laxus would do that.

"Laxus! What do you think your doing?!" asks Makarov yelling at his grandson.

Laxus ignored Makarov to get up from his spot in the upper floor, as he then appeared in a flash lightning as he was now standing before a smoking Elfman and spoke out to answer Makarov's earlier question.

"Giving this piece of shit a lesson. You should all be grateful at what I'm doing, since this weakling has brought nothing but sadness to you all. I am not insulting him but telling the hard truth." says Laxus as he then kicked Elfman with a lightning infused kick.

"Laxus you bastard! Stop!" says Mira with tears in her eyes at seeing this.

Natsu for his part was silently in rage as his darkness was coming forth slowly. As this happened, Laxus spoke out again.

"You're right. I should stop. Afterall, you want to beat on Elfman too." says Laxus being oddly calm about all of this as he continued.

"What?" asks Mira shocked.

"He killed your sister. So it's naturally Elfman's fault for being so weak that he couldn't even perform a Full-Body Take Over, went berserk and killed your little sister." says Laxus as he moved to show a fried and smoking Elfman, lying on his stomach.

"It wasn't his fault! Damn it, Laxus! What is wrong with you?!" asks Gray yelling out but also noticing how Natsu was and knew it would be good as it was only a matter of time until he would explode.

With this said by Gray, Laxus spoke again to answer Gray's question.

"Is it? Honestly Gray, I honestly didn't think you'd share the same ideals as Natsu considering he's so soft-bellied." says Laxus as he continued. "All I'm saying is you can punch him, kick him, hell even spit on him. The man killed Lisanna. It was his fault your sister died. Hell, he should even be killed for it." says Laxus being extremely harsh and cruel while shocking everyone by his words.

For Mira this was the final thing that clicked. Mira was filled with rage and anger as her eyes turned red. She gained a dark aura and her mind was on one thing. Kill Laxus, who was the grandson of such a kind man like Makarov and suggesting to kill Elfman.

"LAXUS!" says Mira yelling out in pure anger and fury while transforming into her **Satan Soul** to lunge at him in blind fury.

Erza was moving to stop her but found herself frozen in place. Courtesy of Gray, who spoke out.

"I don't care what you think your doing. Your staying out of this." says Gray being final on it and being very serious.

As Mira flew at Laxus, he teleported in a flash of lightning to intercept and punch her hard in the face while sending her flying back into a nearby table in the guild. Elfman wasn't able to do anything due to the injuries he had received and was trying to get up. Erza broke out from her spot to come over to Mira with Gray to help her along with Cana, and Levy as well. As for Natsu, it now struck a chord in him as all his rage and darkness was coming forth quicker with lightning dancing across his horns.

"How pitiful. Can't even kill your brother but think you can take me on. Stupid woman." says Laxus.

Natsu looked over to Mira to see that some tears fell down her eyes because of this whole mess Laxus had created. For someone reason his expression was one of shock that quickly turned to fury as Laxus was now laughing in amusement.

"Tears?! Hahaha! Oh man, this is good. The demon crying because she can't handle the-" begins Laxus but was caught off by very loud thunder from outside that caused him and everyone else to stop what they were doing and here it.

"Oh shit." says Gray knowing what was going to come with sweat rolling down the side of his face.

The next thing that happened was that Laxus got punched incredibly hard in the face by three fist that sent him reeling through the guild to crash into some crates nearby. It was now a shock to everyone in the guild. As Laxus was getting up to become shocked as well to see Natsu with a look of hell and outright utter wrath of anger. Natsu was now using his** God Soul: Asura** to be transformed into one of the forms called **Six-Armed Vajra Asura**. It became clear that Natsu was now fully giving into his anger. As Natsu stood there fully transformed, he spoke out in pure anger.

"You made her cry!" says Natsu yelling in anger.

"So what if I did! She's weak! She shouldn't hav-" begins Laxus again but is cut off by another hard punch to his face except that it's three this time.

"Shut your mouth!" says Natsu punching Laxus hard and sending him out of the guild into the streets of Magnolia.

Natsu begins to walk forward but it starts to speed up a bit more as Makarov spoke out this time now.

"Natsu! Stop! Your are not to-" begins Makarov trying to stop this, only for Natsu to cut him off in a voice that freezes everyone's blood cold.

**"Shut it you foolish old man! You had your chance to stop him. Many times you did but no, and now I'm gonna either break him or end up killing him. Interfere in this fight and you'll be next along with anyone trying to stop me."** says Natsu in anger as his darkness was coming out to support his god soul and was rising and showing more now.

What he says shuts Makarov up because he knew it was true. So now, Natsu then ran outside to give chase to Laxus as the guild ran to at least get people away from what would ensue from this. Though three other people ran quickly to do something else entirely.

* * *

**\- Outside The Guild -**

Laxus was still recovering from such a hard hit while getting up from the ground. As he did so, he tasted blood and put a finger in his mouth to notice that the punch that Natsu through drew blood, and that infuriated him. As Laxus was angry, Natsu came jumping down as the crowd in the street near them saw what was going on, and instinctively decided to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Your gonna pay for striking me." says Laxus.

"Not the first time someone said that to me! And it won't be the last!" says Natsu yelling and now running at Laxus.

As he was about to reach him something came in to hit him along with a person's voice.

**"Baryon Formation"** says the voice as five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam of energy towards Natsu.

The beam hits Natsu full force, sending him to the ground as it continues to hit him. For a couple of seconds, the beam died down to show a small crater with Natsu laying down in it with smoke coming off his body, looking almost unconscious.

"You should have known not to strike Laxus." says a male voice with a smirk.

"Seriously getting all riled up for nothing when he speaks truth." says a female voice with a sigh and exasperation in her voice.

"This is your punishment for attacking him." says the second male voice.

Laxus had smirked at who just arrived to help him out a bit. For Natsu's part, he recognized these people's voices, only to get angry even further as he spoke while getting up from the crater.

"Oh really? Is it Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen? Because how I see is three other bastard I have to punch as well." says Natsu still angry, getting up fully while not looking really phased but more so a bit cooked.

"It is. Now stay down and receive the judgment of the **Thunder God Tribe**" says Freed a green haired mage of Fairy Tail pulling out his sword to use magic.

When Freed was about to use a spell of his own, he found himself grabbed in a choke hold at his neck by Natsu, who was gritting his teeth.

"You shouldn't have interfered!" says Natsu yelling and then punching Freed in the face with his right hand to send him skidding across the ground behind the rest of his comrades.

Bickslow then comes in to attack now with a punch at Natsu face that hits dead on. Bickslow smirks at his hit but notices that Natsu didn't flinch. Not. One. Bit. As this makes him a bit unsure of his strength to face him but those thoughts are cut off as Natsu grabbed Bickslow's wrist to started squeezing hard now.

"ARGH! Ah! AHHH!" says Bickslow now yelling in outright pain due to what's happening to his wrist.

"You feel that Bickslow? That isn't the judgement of some callous group idiots. That's the pain that you will endure for following the blonde idiot." says Natsu as he still had his right hand squeezing the man's wrist as he spoke again. "Now. **Begone**." says Natsu raising his left hand.

The minute the hand is raised fully to harshly backhand Bickslow to a nearby building and send him crashing through the brick wall.

"That's for **Baryon Formation** attack you sent to me earlier. Consider it payment in making us even." says Natsu as he then turned

"Now you have two choices, Evergreen. You can either get out of my way, so I can kick Laxus' ass for making Mira cry or you can suffer for trying to protect the bastard." says Natsu not playing games at all as the guild had finally showed up a few feet away to watch and not interfere at all.

"That's just not possible." says Evergreen.

"Figured you'd say that. I won't go easy on you, not one bit just because your a woman. That's not my style." says Natsu.

"Well to bad because you won't even lay a finger on me." says Evergreen preparing to use eye magic. "Now be turn to stone." says Evergreen using **Stone Eyes** to try and petrify Natsu.

Natsu for his part closed his eyes in time to rush Evergreen and grabbed her by the face while lifting her up.

"If you thought those damn eyes would work on me then your a fool." says Natsu as he let go of her head and swung his fist into her side to send her rolling across the ground in pain.

* * *

**\- With The Guild -**

The guild watched in utter shock as Natsu just beat down three guild members effortlessly and was now walking towards Laxus.

"I've never seen him this angry before." says Levy worried for Natsu.

Mira was worried the most for Natsu, due to seeing the wrath he could unleash upon those who hurt what he held dear the most to him.

* * *

**\- Back With Natsu -**

Natsu deactivated his God Soul and decided to use his darkness that surrounded him. Laxus was shocked by what just happened before his eyes, as Natsu just beat down his Thunder God Tribe and now was aimed to attack him. It became clear that he was going to suffer for his words and actions in the guild hall. So as Natsu walked forward, Freed was able to recover a bit and get back up to jump near Natsu after making his way back to now send a spell at the dragon slayer.

**"Dark Écriture: Fear**" says Freed after writing a series of runes on Natsu, as it slowly forces him to start losing his courage, breaking his will to fight.

Natsu falls to one knee as it was clear that the spell was starting to work on him. He was starting to lose it but was fighting back against it as Freed walked up and spoke.

"Now stand down, filth." says Freed as he kicked Natsu in the face.

Natsu for his part was building his anger as the God Soul gave him an affinity over wrath, so to counteract this attack on him by Freed. Natsu was getting angry to break free, so now Natsu decided to unleash it with a roar.

"ARGH!" says Natsu overcome the spell from Freed which shocks the man.

"What?! Impossible!" says Freed shocked with wide eyes.

Natsu got up with anger in his eyes as he gritted his teeth as he yelled out in pure anger from the man using that magic spell on him.

"Freed!" says Natsu yelling out in anger as he lunged his body forward to attack.

"What?!" asks Freed still shocked by Natsu breaking out of the spell.

Natsu rushes forward, roaring as he came in and sent his head back to ultimately send it flying forward to headbutt Freed hard in his forehead. The force from this brutal attack is so hard that it something can be heard cracking, as everyone watching assumed that it was Freed's skull but were unsure. Freed is then seen stumbling back a bit in pain or dizziness from the headbutt, trying to find his footing but ultimate falls to his knees and falls unconscious on the ground, effectively being beaten.

* * *

**\- With The Guild -**

The guild continued to watch in shock as Natsu just defeated this team known as the Thunder God Tribe, and did it in anger.

"He just beat them all with his bear hands and anger. He didn't choose to use magic at all…" says Macao seeing this in shock.

"It's not just his magic that's powerful but his body. He doesn't seem to be dependent on magic alone." says Wakaba shocked as well with his cigarette falling from his mouth.

"Natsu…" says Erza extremely worried as the dragon slayer turned his attention to Laxus.

* * *

**\- Back With Natsu -**

Natsu walked calmly towards the man, he wanted to throttle from the start. His anger was building up as the thunder could be heard from above along with lightning could be seen coming off his horns. Natsu stopped a bit away from Laxus as he spoke out to the blonde.

"Now that your not hiding behind your group of pansy's and letting them do the work for you. Let's begin." says Natsu as the darkness disappears for the moment considering he wants to use magic and not his demon clan abilities.

Laxus decided not to speak as he started off with an attack of his own. Natsu smirked as he charged more of his storm abilities.

**"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist" **says Laxus as he punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist towards Natsu.

The attack comes barreling towards Natsu at high speed. He sees this attack and smirks to send an attack of his own to combat this.

**"Storm Dragon's Breakdown Fist"** says Natsu as he punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed storm blast in the shape of a fist towards Laxus' own attack.

Both attacks come barreling at each other, so upon contact they both generate a massive, sparking explosion of lightning and storm in their fighting area. The attacks soon die down as Natsu then decides to go in close to throw off an attack of his own now. Natsu rushes in at Laxus in speed to charge lightning in his hands to bring down his next attack.

**"Lightning Dragon's Jaw"** says Natsu as he locks his hands together in a tight fist and swung them down onto Laxus, both smashing him into the ground and creating a destructive circular wave of his own lightning which come off as black.

Dust is kicked up from the attack with the guild watching on batted breathe to see what came of this. The dust starts to settle at they see Laxus blocking the attack with his own hands as black lightning is dancing across Natsu who is still angry. Laxus maneuvers himself to kick Natsu in his backside and send him rolling ahead while he stands up. Turning around, Laxus rushes at Natsu with lightning induced speed to send a punch at the fellow dragon slayer, who grabs the blonde's hand with anger.

Laxus then decides to throw a lightning induced punch at Natsu's face and hard. The shock wave behind the punch is clear that it was one with power behind it, as it must have taken a lot of strength to throw it. This makes Natsu chuckle a bit as he turned to the blonde and spit some blood out with Laxus knowing that must have hurt him.

"That hurt. A lot." says Natsu making sure Laxus knew that as he got even more angry and continued. "Now it's my turn." says Natsu getting a serious look on his face while raising his left fist. **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"** says Natsu as he engulfs his left fist in lightning and punches Laxus, causing sheer blunt damage to the man's face.

Laxus is then sent back a bit from the attack, while still standing as Natsu gritted his teeth further as he speaks while walking forward.

"You have no respect for the dead and can't even let the guild grieve in peace. Your a bastard who thinks he's above everyone else!" says Natsu angry as he rushed in with Laxus sending a left handed punch for Natsu to grab before it could hit his face.

The two are locked in a battle of muscle strength with lightning dancing across their bodies as Laxus speaks.

"What I said in my comment about her being weak was true. Your so angry for no reason." says Laxus furthering Natsu's anger for him.

"So you think you I'm angry for no reason!" says Natsu yelling as he clenched his left hand once more to uppercut Laxus in his jaw forcing him to spin up and backwards in the air multiple times while Natsu brought forth the six-armed version of his God Soul to attack once more.

He then takes this time to use the three fists on his right side and sends the first to Laxus' face, the second to his chest, and the third to his abdomen forcefully. This sends Laxus back tumbling across the ground. The blonde is ultimately thrown a bit in the air by the sheer speed of rolling across the ground as he is then sent to hit the wall of a building laid flat out while causing some spider cracks in the wall to appear from the impact.

Laxus slides down and drops from his spot on the wall to the ground, as he takes a moment to wipe his mouth to see more blood and stand up fully while having a calm look on his face now. Laxus begins to charge lightning around his body fully as he seeks to teach Natsu a lesson and Natsu himself is charging his rage and anger for this fight along with flames and black lightning surrounding him.

* * *

**\- With The Guild -**

**(Play Asura's Wrath OST - already you must Recite it. Starting at 0:50)**

The guild watches not doing anything as Natsu told Makarov and the guild that if they or anyone else should interfere, then they would be his enemy as well. Though they now notice the fight now reaching the final stages now with how things were going. Makarov noticed something and spoke out now.

"This will be over very soon." says Makarov noticing the look in both Natsu and Laxus' eyes now.

* * *

**\- Back With Natsu and Laxus -**

Natsu wanted to keep this fight between him and Laxus for his harsh and disrespectful comments along with despicable actions towards his fellow guild members. It was clear that Natsu wouldn't stand for it, and allow it to unfold before his eyes.

So now thunder could be heard which was most likely due to Natsu with his Storm Dragon Slayer Magic and the black lightning around his horns and body as rain started to come down, harder than any storm they had been through before. Laxus walked forward a bit more as he stopped to speak while taking his stance.

"If your so angry at me…" begins Laxus as he takes off his coat and leaves it on the ground. "Then you'd better hit me harder than what your dishing out!" says Laxus taking his stance to fight with lightning raging around him.

"That is my intention!" says Natsu yelling out, very angry with the red energy of rage surrounding him along with black lightning and fire surrounding his six fists.

Natsu and Laxus rush at each other to throw punches, back to back with neither being able to hit their mark. The two dragon slayers send a punch that aligns their fist and causes a shock wave to send them back a bit from each other. Natsu decides to launch six, rage induced fireballs filled with black lightning at Laxus. Laxus for his part hits away four of them but gets hit by fifth and sixth ones. This enrages Laxus a bit as he rushes forward with lightning surrounding him to strengthen his speed.

He then lunges to send Natsu to the ground with him. the two mages roll on the street as they come to a stop with Natsu rolling Laxus a bit, so that he can stand over top of him as he then sent his foot stomp the shoulder of the blonde. This locks his arms as Natsu is now over top of him to send punches mercilessly.

"Let's do this!" says Natsu as he starts to send punches into Laxus' face.

Natsu punches Laxus' face from five punches to ten punches to fifteen punches. He then stops at twenty punches to lift the blonde up by clenching his hand around the top of his skull. The salmon haired dragon slayer throws Laxus up in the air a bit and jumps to then send two of his fist to the blonde's face. Laxus is then sent flying to the ground as he started to stagger a bit but prepared to launch an attack.

* * *

**\- With The Guild -**

Mira watches as she notices the hand formation Laxus' makes for an attack. This makes her eyes widen in shock and yell out to Natsu.

"Natsu! Watch out!" says Mira yelling to help him as this attack could kill him.

* * *

**\- Back With Natsu and Laxus -**

Natsu hears Mira yelling out and wonders what attack Laxus was about to throw out at him. He looked over to the blonde, to see the hand formation and knew exactly what it was as Laxus sent the attack forward now while speaking.

"I will destroy you!" says Laxus angry as he then launched his attack at Natsu. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"** says Laxus as he raises his hands and forms lightning between them, forming a very large trident out of it.

He then hurl this at Natsu in speed as it comes at him. Natsu with his palm facing the incoming attack, folds his thumb and little finger to then speak two words.

**"Counter Vanish"** says Natsu as he then, rather than reflecting "magic" attacks like with **Full Counter**, he completely disperses the attacks used against him.

Natsu then charges rage around him causing red energy to appear as he roars while launching his body at Laxus to send the three fists on his right side, all to Laxus' face with great impact.

"Oh yea? Well see about that!" says Natsu yelling in great anger when he removes his fists in a downward motion proving how hard he hit Laxus.

Once that's done, the attack motion releases a massive amount of magic in a back draft of rage induced orange flames that came to hit Laxus in a large stream like cannon wave. Laxus was now facing the full brunt of this attack with all the power behind it as the lightning surrounding his entire body seemed to be vaporizing like the flames were burning away magic. As the stream died down, Laxus was smoking from such an attack as he stumbled back a bit to keep his footing. So as he did this, the blonde ultimately took two more steps back to only fall on his back. Indicating that Natsu had one this fight, so now the dragon slayer deactivated all of his magic but kept his darkness out as he walked up to the down blonde haired mage, and spoke out.

"Hmph! Your all talk and no action." says Natsu putting his foot at Laxus' chest hard making it hard to breathe for the blonde as he spoke. "Let this be a lesson to you that if you ever lay a hand on Mira again or make her cry again, then I'll kill you." says Natsu with a look of death in his eyes enforcing the lesson into Laxus' brain as he pushed his foot down a bit hard forcing Laxus to yell out in pain.

"ARAGHH! Ah! AH!" says Laxus in pain from the weight of Natsu's foot.

Natsu decides to loosen it up and speak again for a final time.

"And gramps won't save you. Let that sink in as well." says Natsu as he lifts his foot off fully to bring it down Laxus' face with force that knocks the blonde unconscious.

Natsu powers down his demon clan darkness, as now it was clear that he had all of his magic shut off to start walking towards his other guild mates with a look in his eyes as the rain fell more. As the guild cleared the way for him, Natsu through a large bag of money to Makarov.

"That's to fix the damage of this battle and keep the mayor of this town off Fairy Tail's back and then some." says Natsu walking off to the East Forest to be alone.

It was clear that Natsu was not only angry but also grieving as well. Laxus didn't help the situation with everything he cause and the fight just proved that. Natsu may be strong but he also was in pain too, and he couldn't bare to let someone cause more pain to two siblings who had lost their sister. In a way this was the way to handle the problem but at the same time, it seemed to brutal even for the dragon slayer. The rain continued to poor down heavily as it added to the sad tone of this day for Fairy Tail Guild.

* * *

**\- Two Days Later -**

It had been two days since Natsu fought with Laxus. He had found out from Makarov that Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe would be in the infirmary for a few months. Natsu didn't feel any remorse in that area but decided to deeply apologize to Makarov for the words he said to him and his fellow guild members. He went to get checked up for his injuries as well but didn't speak much, as he wanted to still be alone from what had happened.

So now it was still raining, not because of him but because of natural weather. Natsu was sitting under a rock formation as he got a fire going while watching his food be cooked with a small smile on his face with drinks as he spoke.

"It's better this way for now, until I can get myself together to be around my guild mates, after all I did scare them, so they should be the ones avoiding me." says Natsu pouring himself some alcohol. "Though I guess drinking alone like this once in a while, isn't such a bad thing." says Natsu to himself raising his glass about to take a sip but heard a voice to his left.

"I thought, I'd find you hear." says the soft voice as Natsu turned find it was Mira.

"Oh hey, Mira. What's up? Why are you all the way out here?" asks Natsu curious.

"Cause I wanted to be." says Mira with a small smile as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry I wasn't able to get much but…" says Natsu.

"It's fine. Thank you." says Mira as Natsu give her a piece of meat stuck to one of the sticks. "It smells good." says Mira as she digs into the food Natsu has.

Natsu just watches with a small smile as she seems to enjoy it.

"Taste good?" asks Natsu curious.

"Yes. Your cooking is always good, though I can probably say that's thanks to my doing." says Mira.

"Yea, you did teach me how to cook well." says Natsu with a chuckle.

"You messed up a couple of times but got it soon with ease, even being able to cook me and everyone else beautiful meals. Though the food you cook has always held a special spot in my heart." says Mira with a content smile.

Natsu hears this while his head is down due to thinking about something that's been on his mind. So he decides to speak his mind to Mira about what he's thinking about.

"I'm kinda worried, Gramps looked really worried for me when we had our conversation in his office." says Natsu getting Mira's attention. "I don't get it, I can't even bare to be around my fellow guild mates right now." says Natsu putting a hand to his forehead while covering his eyes from sight. "Something was different, earlier when I was fighting Laxus and beat down the Thunder God Tribe the way I did. I felt good about it even when I was in pain and it still feels that way even now." says Natsu.

Mira becomes shocked as she sees something that breaks her heart on.

"Natsu…" says Mira seeing it with a sad look.

"What kind of piece of shit am I? I fought them and beat them down without remorse, tossed them around like garbage, and what's worse is it feels like I'm losing more of my family due to what happened with Lisanna, and I still haven't found my blood relatives." says Natsu with tears flowing down his eyes as he had a straight face. "I'm scared. I don't even know who I am but I'm scared of what I may become. If I lose everything again like how I lost Igneel then what will become of me. I know that if I don't give into the power that I possess, then I won't be able to protect what I hold most dear, you included." says Natsu feeling broken.

"To protect what you hold most dear?" asks Mira hearing everything he said.

Mira decides to move closer and hug Natsu close as she spoke.

"It's alright, everything's going to be fine with time. I promise you now that If you ever fall, I'll help you find your way back up." says Mira determined at that.

"Yea." says Natsu still sad.

For a few moments, Natsu and Mira stayed like that as she got an idea and decided to speak.

"I have an idea. Let's make a vow." says Mira.

"A vow?" asks Natsu curious at this.

"Yes. Let's vow to fight together, always having each others hearts, always having each others backs to protect that of what we hold most dear to us. But most of all, to always be honest with each other." says Mira looking Natsu in the eye as she spoke again. "Can you do that?" asks Mira wanting an answer to this vow.

Natsu had taken a moment to think about all of this before speaking.

"Yes, I can do all of this." says Natsu determined.

"Good, then were on our first step into the future moving forward." says Mira content as Natsu hugs back.

It was a first step for Natsu's future as Mira helped him fix the damage resolved he had. The two would stay like that watching the fire until they both fell asleep. This was the path that would lead them in the right path but would also put Natsu in the right path as well.

* * *

_**'_This is no longer a tale of ancient times, an era where the human and non-human worlds were never divided. Where there are nations, there are Mages. In the small n_ation of Ishgar, the Kingdom of Fiore, one group of mages that are more warriors in spirit to surpass them. Infamous for their destructive nature in quests, this legendary guild comprised very skilled mages through time with one being well known. As his story would later be told and known as The Wrath Of The True Dragon King.'**_

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, I gave you a lot here to look at as I hope it was satisfying for you. Now as for Natsu's dragon, I took things from Acnologia's design, Irene Belserion's design, Ignia's designs, and Kaido's from One Piece design and made a very cool dragon form for Natsu here. So now down to business, next chapter we'll be moving into canon with Hargeon and meeting Lucy. That being said, I have things planned for her along with some of the other characters and dragon slayers. I will also explain very later down the line, how Natsu is also part of the Goddess Clan as that will be a great reveal and I hope I can keep you all in anticipation. So like I said, I hope it was a good chapter for you all. Please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Wrath Of The True Dragon King. So I'm glad you all liked last chapter and are ready for more. Now, here is the first chapter of canon as we get to see more of what has come from the vow. I worked out much for this chapter and moving forward now. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Seven Deadly Sins.**

"..."** "..." Character P.O.V.**

'_...'__**'...'**_** Character Thoughts**

"**..." **_**'...'**_** Magic**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 5: Two Years Later, Celestial Mage In Hargeon With A Twist**

* * *

**\- July 2, X784, Hargeon -**

It was currently morning over the large port town of Hargeon. This town is apart of Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there is also a train station and a public park.

So now, we find three people getting off the train currently. As they disembark the train after entering the town and getting their things, the conductor comes up to the group to speak. Catching them before they walk off entire into Hargeon.

"Uh gentleman and madam, do you have everything?" asks the conductor being polite.

"Yes, we do. Thank you." says the first male of the group in a calm voice.

With this said the conductor nods as the group turns to leave the station and walk to go through the town. As they came here for their own purpose and more.

* * *

**\- With The Group -**

As they walk through the town, they took in the sights a bit. Though the first of the group sighs a bit as he was a bit tired and decides to speak.

"For an emergency SS-Class Job, it was pretty tiring and took longer than expected to get done." says the first tiredly with a yawn.

This gets a giggle out of the female of the group as she speaks.

"Oh Natsu, are you really surprised by that at all?" asks the woman to the man next to her with a smile.

Natsu is now a 19 year old lean, and very muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. So In these two years, Natsu had grown much in terms of body as he had a rock solid, chiseled out figure that Mira always seemed to admire.

His horns had grown in fully now to match as his hair was a bit laid down but still kept a spiky nature to it. He still had the scar on the right side of his neck that he had kept hidden by his scarf for years. Along with this, the draconian tattoo he has on his right arm is now showing. Though now, Natsu has a tattoo on the left side of his chest, which is black, containing numerous images of red flowers integrated into its design that represents desire, strength, and passionate love. Natsu's tattoo has flame-shaped edges, and it extends from the dragon slayer's left shoulder while working its way around his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder to encircle it and keep it intact, as it then extends down to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs.

Natsu still wore his dragon necklace and all of his other materials he got from years before. For upper body appearance, he now wore a black colored, A-shirt that had a gold color at the edges with a black toga-like cloak he wears over it which covers the left side of his upper body a bit as well, that also had a gold color at the edges, and near the neck. Natsu also when on work wear black glove on his right hand, that only has gold claw-like extensions where he could funnel magic into it. Though now for his pants, he wore a red and white flame patterned hakama neatly tucked into his golden ceremonial greaves while wearing his sandals. He also wore his scarf, Igneel gave him around his waist now. **(An: For upper body, look at the story's cover page.)**

Over the years, Natsu's magic had grown in tremendous leaps along with his own physical skills. In X783, he was able to tap into **Dragon Force** at will at any given time, and would only do so if he found it necessary to activate it. He gained full control over the basics of his Dragon Slayer Magics along with his Demon Clan and Goddess Clan powers as well along with his God Soul. So over these two years, Natsu now had found all of the Dragon Lacrima's that Igneel left behind for him to recover, and had them implanted in him as he now had magic for **Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic**, **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic**, and **Tundra Dragon Slayer Magic**. He was able to gain very good control over them, and work them to his advantage in higher level job request that required his attention.

Due to having command over storms, and raiding a couple of more ruins that were connected to his family name, he was able to learn **Storm God Slayer Magic**, **Fire God Slayer Magic**, In this time and mostly in part to fighting the increase in rogue demons, he was able to learn **Storm Devil Slayer Magic**, and **Fire Devil Slayer Magic** for which he augments this with his Demon Clan lineage's Purgatory Fire. So overall Natsu was a very skilled mage in terms of intelligence, strength and power.

So now, he turned to the woman next to him with a small smile to speak out to her.

"No not all Mira, I'm just saying I wanted it to be a bit quicker is all." says Natsu with a smile while identifying the woman next to him.

"Is that so?" asks Mira tilting her head a bit.

"Yep." says Natsu walking with his hands behind his head.

Mirajane is now a 19 year old slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

Due to the past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane didn't lose her magical ability and her will to fight but drove herself to keep fighting mostly in part due to Natsu's advice, though her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. So over these years, Mira was able to grow in strength as well. As she was able to use the powers of the **Demon Clan** due to a Take Over she performed on a high level demon on a quest with Natsu.

So now, Mira decides to respond to what he said now

"Well after this small job, we can rest for a bit considering you and I had a lot of work to do recently." say Mira now thinking about it.

"Which I'm looking forward to." says Natsu as he leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as this action made her blush.

"You softie." says Mira with a blush, and a content smile.

Over these two years, Natsu and Mira had kicked their work ethic as mages into high gear since making that vow. So as time passed for them, Natsu was now known by most of The Kingdom of Fiore, and Ishgar by many aliases for many different reasons that had a story behind it. The ones Natsu was proud of were _Salamander_ along with the other being _Oberon_, King of The Fairies that even among his own guild mates, acknowledged him by this name along with another holding the counterpart. He is also known as the _Archangel of Day_ and _Demon of Night _due to his certain powers being stronger at certain times. Mira however is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's _Drawing Card_ and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.

While on the other hand is also known for her strength and skills as a mage just like Natsu, as they've worked together for a while now. The both of them are known by most as _The Demon King and The Demon Queen_ for their talents as a solid two man team. Though the one interesting thing that came of all this was that Natsu, and Mira had secretly started dating in X783 with only the guild knowing but not the public as of yet.

So now as the group of three walked, Natsu decided on something in his mind and turned to Mira to speak.

"Mira, me and Happy are gonna go find, and scout out our target. We'll meet up with you in few, okay?" asks Natsu making sure that's okay with her.

"Okay Natsu, don't be too long." says Mira with a smile.

Natsu nods as he, and Happy start walking off in another direction to start their little scouting objective.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Else In Hargeon -**

Elsewhere in Hargeon the town was bustling with people, who were either shopping or doing other business. Though one stood out from all of them right now. A young blonde haired woman was currently walking down the street with a grunt as she spoke.

"Ugh! I can't believe he only knocked off a 1,000 Jewel." says the blonde angry while walking as she continued. "That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wiles…" says the blonde tick off.

As she kept walking she heard some commotion going on, so she went over to the side of the bridge and looked down to see someone surrounded by a bunch of female fans. So as she looked down, some girls ran by saying something about Salamander being in town. This got the girl to get excited and go down to see herself.

* * *

**\- With Natsu -**

Natsu was currently walking with Happy, who was eating some cooked fish and properly seasoned fish courtesy of Mira's cooking. As they walked through the town calmly, Natsu decided to speak.

"It feels good that we got a normal job for once, and close to home." says Natsu grateful as Happy turned to him.

"Yea, it should be easy to get down." says Happy eating.

Natsu turned to him and decided to speak on something with a small smile on his face.

"It seems your enjoying that human form of yours, buddy." says Natsu.

"Yep! I like it." says Happy with a fist pump.

Happy's appearance in human form due to learning **Transformation Magic**, is that of a child. He has blue hair with bangs covering most of his forehead as his ears in cat form appear at the top of his head. He possesses two angelic wings on his back representing his wings in cat form to be altered here a bit.

So now, Natsu nods at this as they continued to walk for Natsu to say something.

"This Salamander were looking for, I think he may be some kind of professional con artist. It's definitely not Igneel, or any other dragons." says Natsu but had a thought on what he said with a bit of irritation. _'Except for that monstrous bastard…' _thought Natsu as he was taken out his thoughts by Happy speaking again as he finished his fish.

"Yea, so it might be like you said." says Happy walking as some commotion was coming from up ahead.

"Salamander!" says a female voice.

"Your so dreamy!" says another female voice.

"And so hot!" says a third female voice in the crowd.

Natsu and Happy look at each other with a knowing gaze and decide to walk over.

"Happy fly above for now, alright." says Natsu as they walk over quickly.

"Aye Sir!" says Happy as he flies up a bit to not be seen.

As Natsu walks up and made his way through the crowd, he saw that it was some man with a tattoo on his forehead while wearing some clothes to give off a dazzling sort of appearance for his crowd. Though, Natsu could tell the man was using a sort of magic as he had this crowd under it, so Natsu decided to speak anyway to see where this would all go along with answering a guess he had.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Natsu neutrally.

"Who am I?" asks the man shocked by this as he got himself together and continued to speak. "I'm Salamander. Sure you've heard of me before." says the man identifying himself by Salamander.

_'Bingo.' _thought Natsu as he started to walk away while speaking. "Nope never heard of you before." says Natsu walking away from this while having the man's scent to later track him down.

As he started walking away the crowd of girls started running at him to do something. And were stopped in their tracks when Natsu turned with a cold glare as he spoke.

"Touch me and you just might die." says Natsu with a glare.

This got all of them to back away from him in extreme fear now. One girl amongst the crowd saw this, and was a bit scared herself. So now, the man known as Salamander decided to speak while diffusing the tension.

"Now, now that's enough my lovelies, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." says Salamander making his crowd of fangirls admire him again.

The blonde haired girl watched as the man known as Salamander walked up, and signed something to give it to Natsu as he spoke.

"Here's my autograph kid. Now you can brag to all your friends." says Salamander.

Natsu accepts it with a blank look, only to set his fist on fire and burn it to ash as he spoke.

"No thanks." says Natsu neutrally as none of the fangirls did anything, due to what happened earlier with Natsu's threat.

"Hmm. Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to." says Salamander as he snapped his fingers for a pink colored flame to appear with him at the top as he spoke again. "I'm having swaray on my yacht tonight, and your all invited." says Salamander as he flies off.

As the crowd started to disperse, Natsu looks on with Happy coming down next to him. Happy turns to Natsu, and speaks.

"That was him?" asks Happy curious.

"Yea. Definitely." says Natsu in a voice of confirmation.

As he said this a blonde girl came up to speak.

"I know, wasn't he a creep?" asks the girl coming up to Natsu as she continued. "Thank you for your help." says the blonde as Natsu nodded.

* * *

**\- Later -**

The blonde girl took Natsu to a nearby restaurant in Hargeon. After the whole fiasco with the guy identifying himself as Salamander, the girl decided to treat him to eat. Though Natsu wasn't hungry but Happy was, and Natsu decided to pay the bill. So now, the three are sitting down as she spoke.

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you both." says the blonde now identified as Lucy.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

So now Natsu decided to speak this time with a small smile.

"Likewise." says Natsu with a small smile.

As he said this, Lucy decided to get serious and get back on topic about something she noticed from earlier.

"So evidently that Salamander guy was using-" begins Lucy but is cut off by Natsu.

"**Charm** Magic. I noticed that from the start considering that the Magic Council even went out of their way to ban them for the effects on people." says Natsu informing her that he knew as well.

"Oh really? That good. I snapped out of it, thanks to you barging in when you did. Honestly, I can't thank you enough for that." says Lucy grateful.

"It's no problem at all." says Natsu not making a big deal out of it.

Lucy decided to continue on another subject while they were there.

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too." says Lucy informing Natsu while making him perk up a bit.

"Oh? is that so?" asks Natsu curious.

"Yea but I haven't joined a guild or anything." says Lucy as she continued. "Though, there is one guild that I currently have my sights set on." says Lucy as Natsu nodded.

"Well, I hope you get into the guild that you want to join." says Natsu giving her luck.

"Thank you." says Lucy as she stood up, and spoke again. "Though I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch, you two." says Lucy as she got up to leave.

"We will, or maybe he will." says Natsu referring to Happy as he continued to eat.

* * *

**\- With Lucy -**

It's been about an hour since Lucy left that restaurant to continue her walk around town. So as she did so, Lucy decided to stop in the park of Hargeon to sit down and read a Sorcerer Magazine called Sorcerer Weekly. The magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. As It publishes every Wednesday. They introduce new hot Magic Items and popular conferences, as well as publishing photos of popular Mages. So as she flipped through a few pages, she spoke to herself.

"Oh my, looks like the Fairy Tail Guild's out there causing trouble again. Rogue Demon's wiped out but eight homes destroyed. Though the rise in Rogue Demons has gone up very much over the years." says Lucy as she flips through some of the pages.

As she does so, she comes across two pages that have pictures of Mirajane posing in different bathing suits.

"Oh Mirajane, she's so pretty. Though rumors are that she's been taken by a certain someone though they could never get an answer out of her." says Lucy to herself as she looks through more pages as she spoke again. "I wonder how you do become a member. Do you have to apply or maybe Interview with them? I don't know but I am so gonna join Fairy Tail. Their totally the coolest guild ever." says Lucy to herself with a smile while closing the magazine.

As she said this, someone decided to speak out while bringing Lucy out of her own world.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" asks someone who popped up from the bushes to reveal that it was the man known as Salamander from before.

"It's you." says Lucy not so thrilled.

The man got out from the bushes as he spoke.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight." says Salamander with a sparkle.

Lucy hears this and decided to speak while not being so thrilled.

"Your **Charm** Spell won't work on me. That magic's weakness is awareness. So forget it, I'm not going to your little party, you creep." says Lucy beginning to walk away.

As she began to walk away from the park, the man decided to play one more final card to get her attention as he spoke out to her.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild right?" asks Salamander getting Lucy's attention fully now as he continued to speak. "Have you ever heard about Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's Wizards?" asks Salamander.

"Well yea! Your tell me your him?! That Salamander?!" asks Lucy surprised.

Salamander now knew he had her attention fully, as he began to speak to her while hashing out the agreement for her to be at the party on his yacht tonight.

* * *

**\- With Natsu -**

Natsu was currently on the balcony of a building in a what was a hotel in Hargeon for people wither passing through on job requests or to relax for a bit before leaving. He had a calm look on his face as someone came up to wrap their arms around his waist while pushing their body against him. He turned his head a bit to see that it was Mira, who had her body against his back, as he could feel her orbs pressed against him. So now, he decided to speak out with a small smile on this.

"What is it?" asks Natsu curious.

"Just wanted to be close to you right now. Your really warm." says Mira enjoying the warmth Natsu's body gave off.

Natsu chuckled a bit as he spoke again.

"When am I not warm?" asks Natsu playfully.

"True." says Mira with a content smile as she spoke again. "So have you found our target?" asks Mira wanting an answer on that.

"Yes, I have his scent and everything. So we should be able to get this done tonight without issue." says Natsu telling her.

Mira nodded and let go of his waist as she spoke again.

"We should finish getting packed, so we don't have to worry about it later once we decide to leave after getting this finished." says Mira suggesting.

"Right." says Natsu as he left the balcony area to do just that.

* * *

**\- Later At Night -**

It was was currently night time over the town of Hargeon, as everything was quiet and peaceful and the day was coming to a close. So now, Lucy was currently on Salamander's yacht as the party he was throwing was in full swing. The guests that were invited to said party were enjoying the drinks and food provided by the man. Though for Lucy, she was talking with the host of the party privately in a room on the yacht. So right now, Salamander decided to speak on something that he wanted to say to Lucy.

"I'd like to toast your beauty." says Salamander snapping his fingers as parts of her drink float up while she seems in a trance. "Now, open up wide Lucy. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth." says Salamander as he makes a hand motion over to droplets of her drink.

As he did this, Lucy seemed to snap out of the trance as she decided to stand up and pushes the particles of her drink away. While she was standing it seemed that she was a bit angry and suspicious of this guy more, as she spoke.

"What do you think your doing?" asks Lucy as Salamander picks up on this a bit surprised as she continued to speak. "I know what your up to. Your trying to use Sleep Magic." says Lucy already figuring it out.

Salamander starts off with a chuckle as he spoke.

"Hehe, very impressive my dear." says Salamander intrigued.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail Guild but I'm not gonna date you to let that happen." says Lucy being final on the matter.

"Hehe, your quite a handful." says Salamander amused.

As this was said, the curtain behind Lucy is pulled open to show a group of men carrying unconscious women from the party on the yacht over their shoulders. This shocks Lucy as she spoke now.

"What's going on here?" asks Lucy feeling uneasy.

"Welcome aboard my ship." says Salamander turning to her smug as he continued. "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco. Don't make me angry." says Salamander with a dark look.

"Were going to Bosco?" asks Lucy shocked as she turned to the man. "You said you would get me into Fairy Tail." says Lucy now angry.

"Forget it. I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves." says Salamander.

"So that's what this was all about?" asks Lucy now figuring it out as she had a thought. _'Not good. Considering I can't use it right now, or summon it. So…' _thought Lucy panicked a bit as she then got an idea by reaching for her keys quickly.

As this happened, Salamander snapped his fingers for a magic circle to appear with pink flames that took the keys from Lucy. The keys flew into the air a bit as he caught them.

"Hmph. These are **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys**. If I remember correctly from some childhood stories from my past, the higher **Celestial Spirits** and the mages who summoned them had power on par to fight back some of the members of the **Goddess Clan**. So the stories goes of course." says Salamander as he continued. "So your a Celestial Mage. Only the Mage, who is contracted can use this magic. So these are absolutely useless to me. Whoops." says Salamander as he chucks the keys of a nearby window into the water.

Lucy right now is angry about this whole predicament she is in right now, as Salamander and his crew have smug looks along with the women being unconscious. So now, Lucy decided to speak.

"Your vile. You used magic to take advantage of others. Your the worst mage alive!" says Lucy yelling at the end while showing she was angry with tears coming down her eyes.

"Oh please, like I'm the first to do it. You need to understand Blondie that the world isn't all sunshine, and rainbows along with their being more vile people than me. The power of your magic can't grow in strength by drawing upon it by friendship, either you grow to get the power or you don't." says Salamander still smug.

As he said this, two objects broke through the roof of the room aboard the yacht while shocking everyone there. As the dust settled, it showed Natsu with six wings made of darkness on his left side, and four angelic wings on his right side with a mark in his right eye. The second person was Mirajane, who was in her **Satan Soul** form. The two both had glares due to their findings as this got Lucy to be shocked but overall relieved that they were here, as she spoke out to Natsu.

"Hey I know you." says Lucy with a smile while wiping her tears.

Natsu acknowledged her with a nod for now as he spoke.

"Human Trafficking, use of illegal Magics, use of **Charm** Magic which was banned by the Magic Council in X780 along with about another twenty charges." says Natsu being serious.

"Expected of someone like you, Bora of Prominence." says Mira identifying Salamander by his real name Bora.

Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Bora's hair was given a dark blue shade in the anime. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right.

Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombus, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other.

So now, the man known as Bora was setting bullets at this point as he knew they were mages here not only to save the woman he was trying to sell as a slave trader, but arrest him and hand him over to the Magic Council for judgment of his crimes. Natsu decided to speak now to have some leeway.

"Happy turn back to your original form, grab Lucy and get out of here for now." says Natsu ordering his friend.

"Aye!" says Happy transforming back to that of a cat while shocking Lucy, and flying off with her. "Hold on, Lucy!" says Happy flying off quickly.

This got Bora to snap out his scared attitude and speak now to his gang.

"After them! We can't let them report this to the Magic Council!" says Bora yelling orders.

"Too late considering Hargeon will be surrounded in their personal guards." says Natsu.

Bora turns to him angry as he spoke.

"Be silent! **Prominence Whip**" says Bora as he summons forth a Magic Seal in front of himself with an arched movement of his arm, from which a number of fiery, curved purple beams is fired towards Happy and Lucy.

Happy starts to dodge each beam tracking him and Lucy down, as they're moving to strike them separately from the others. As Happy dodges for a final time while making Lucy panic a bit, the beams hit each other causing what looks like fireworks. Bora sees this and speaks.

"Damn. That cat's quick than he looks." says Bora seeing it with some of his men.

Though, this doesn't last long as a voice behind them speaks.

"Hey guys. Maybe you should focus on what's in front of you." says Natsu with Mira as they took down all of Bora's gang inside the room, they just left.

Bora is now once again scared and shocked by the fact that these two mages disposed of his men so easily. So now, Mira decides to speak a smirk.

"Natsu you get this one." says Mira with a smirk.

"With pleasure." says Natsu as he puts his hand up to fire off an attack at Bora and his two men. **"Ark"** says Natsu as he uses Ark to form energy beams.

The beams fire at both Bora, and his two men as they get sent back across the deck of the ship.

* * *

**\- With Happy and Lucy -**

As the fight back on the ship was just beginning, Happy was currently flying Lucy away from the area. So right now, Lucy decided to speak up.

"Hey! What about Natsu and the other woman with him along with the other girls?" ask Lucy concerned

"They can handle it." says Happy being serious as he spoke again. "Now where did you drop your keys in the water? Considering I'm going to take a good guess that their yours." says Happy.

"Over there in that area." says Lucy pointing to the area they fell in.

Happy flies off in that area to hover over it as he spoke.

"Okay Lucy, I'm going to let go and will both drop into the water and search." says Happy telling her ahead of time.

The two then drop into the water to begin searching for the keys.

* * *

**\- With Natsu and Mira -**

As this occurred, Natsu and Mira were working their way through Bora's gang. As both mages were taking down the slavers, one by one. Bora was getting worried, and told one of his men to sail them as far away from Hargeon as quickly as possible. His hope was getting far enough so the two wouldn't get any back up.

* * *

**\- With Happy and Lucy -**

Currently with them, Happy and Lucy finally re-emerged from the water as she spoke.

"I got them!" says Lucy cheering as she held up one key. **"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** says Lucy summoning forth a spirit from the key she was holding.

Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle.

"A fish?!" asks Happy shocked.

"Yep." says Lucy.

So now, Lucy decided to speak and give her some orders.

"Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push the ship back into the port of Hargeon." says Lucy.

"Ugh." says Aquarius not so thrilled.

"Your supposed to help! Not give me attitude!" says Lucy angry.

"Could you maybe calm down, Lucy?" asks Happy seeing their interaction.

Aquarius this time decides to speak now to Lucy after what Happy said.

"Your such a noisy kid." says Aquarius as she continued. "Let's get one thing straight. The next time you so much as think about dropping my key, I will kill you." says Aquarius looking at her.

"It won't happen again!" says Lucy scared now.

"Oh please, I know an empty threat when I see one." says Happy seeing it himself with a blank look while sweat rolled down his face.

With this said by the two in the water, Aquarius decides to act now by firing off an attack of water based magic to help Lucy out as requested of her.

**"Torrent" **says Aquarius as she absorbs and collects large masses of water and flings it with tremendous force at the direction of the yacht.

The generated wave is strong enough to hurl the yacht from the middle of the sea back to the shore of Hargeon while also bringing in Lucy who was panicking in the water along with Happy. The water is brought in to hit the port along with the yacht coming in as well. When the water dies down, it shows the yacht was capsized to the side along with Lucy now turning her attention to Aquarius to speak now.

"What's the big deal? You think you could have not gotten me as well?" asks Lucy irritated.

"My bad...I didn't mean to get this ship. Though, you should start using _that_ ability soon because you need to learn to control it more than what your already doing now." says Aquarius being a bit cocky.

"I can control it fine." says Lucy angry as Aquarius spoke again.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long trip with my boyfriend. And he's hot." says Aquarius being smug as she started to disappear.

"Stop rubbing it in!" says Lucy angry now.

As Aquarius was disappearing back to her world, she felt something and only got a smirk from the aura that she figured out who it belonged to.

_'Natsu huh. This will be interesting to say the least.' _thought Aquarius with a smirk while disappearing.

* * *

**\- With Natsu and Mira -**

The people in Hargeon were starting to surround the capsized yacht while talking amongst themselves. Bora and what was left of his men were starting to get their bearings, as the man of prominence spoke while rubbing his head a bit.

"That hurt. What in the…" says Bora as he looks up to a part of the ship to see Natsu and Mira.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." says Natsu with a calm look on his face.

"So what? Take care of him and the woman, men." says Bora wanting to end this.

"Sir." says two of his lackeys

As he ordered them to take care of Natsu and Mira, said Dragon Slayer had already started to take off his toga-like cloak while speaking.

"Let me get a closer look at your face before I bashed it in with my fists." says Natsu calmly.

As the two men working under Bora approached Natsu with smug and confident looks. They went to punch him, only for Natsu to dodge and punch them both into the ground, unconscious while ultimately knocking them away.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm an S-Class Fairy Tail Mage, who you happen to be impersonating, scum!" says Natsu with anger in his eyes.

This shocks Bora to his core along with Lucy who just arrived not to long ago to be shocked by this information as well. It was clear who Bora was dealing with now because of the stories he heard about Natsu, along with the fact that Sorcerer Weekly could never get a picture of Natsu but would always report his achievements. The men working under Bora, see Natsu's guild mark that was covered by some of the cloak on the right side of his body that he decided to keep hidden up until now. So now, Natsu decides to speak while walking forward.

"Now like I said you're either gonna surrender on your own or after I kick your ass with you having some broken bones." says Natsu as he walked forward.

Bora for his part had managed to finally throw away his fear as he had a smug grin on his face while speaking.

"Is that so? And you expect that do that when? Because as I see it...your dead!" says Bora yelling out as he went to attack Natsu and end this. **"Prominence Typhoon"** says Bora as he summons a Magic Seal by stretching his arms wide open to the sides, from which a spiraling column of fire is released and sent flying towards Natsu.

Natsu sees it coming and smirks while deciding not to move at all. People start running away from the area as it seemed the battle had started while also the women, who were on the yacht had came to and started running away as well. Lucy herself was about to run in to help Natsu as Happy stopped her from doing so.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." says Bora starting to walk away until he hears something.

"Disgusting. And you call yourself a Fire Mage." says the voice of Natsu while shocking Bora who had turned to see, he was eating the flames.

This shocked Bora and his remaining gang even more along with Lucy, as Mira got a chuckle from this and Happy had a small smile on his face. As Natsu had finished eating the flames to belch and excuse himself, he then turned his attention back to Bora with a murderous like grin as he spoke.

"Thanks for the meal. Now, how would you like to be broken into pieces before I hand you over to the Magic Council?" asks Natsu getting scary to the group before him.

"This is insane. Just what is this kid?!" asks a man working under Bora, clearly scared by this.

as he said this, Natsu deactivated his wings and powered up his magic to fire off an attack.

"Here it goes. **Fire Dragon's Roar**" says Natsu firing off a high powered roar of flames at Bora and his group.

This hits them full force while causing an explosion to rock the area a bit. The dust starts to settle after a couple of moments to show that Bora's men were unconscious and defeated but with burns across their body. Bora for the moment was not, and was floating with his flames above the unconscious forms of his subordinates.

"You wanted to chose this path?! Well I'm only dishing out proper judgement! Let's do this Mira!" says Natsu yelling with .

"Right!" says Mira acknowledging him.

As they started to run and make their way towards Bora, who was getting extremely scared now had started to fire off another attack.

**"Red Shower"** says Bora as he summons forth a Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at both Natsu and Mira in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area.

The two dodge the attacks as they both jump in perfect synch to attack by sending both their fist down on Bora. The attack hits dead on for Bora to be sent down to the ground.

Bora right now was currently in pain as he got up with Natsu and Mira standing side by side. So now, Bora decided to fly up again and fire off another attack, this time larger than the last.

**"Hell Prominence"** says Bora as he summons forth a Magic Seal and builds up purple energy in front of it.

The energy is released into a large, long and powerfully destructive laser-like beam that causes a chain of explosions throughout the area across Hargeon. Bora then decides to fire off another attack directly at Natsu and Mira.

**"Red Skull"** says Bora as he extends his hands upwards, conjures a ball of fire, and then throws it at Natsu and Mira.

The two mages both sees this and prepare to destroy this attack with one move of their own.

**"Counter Vanish"** says both Natsu and Mira with their palm facing the incoming attack.

They both fold their thumb and little finger. To only then, completely disperse the attack used against them.

This shocks Bora as Natsu gets a smug look, and speaks now.

"Your really pitiful. So I'll finish this now." says Natsu as he prepares his next attack to finish this. **"Purgatory Dragon's Iron Fist"** Natsu as blood red flames with licks of blue mixed in come to life from his fist.

Natsu then jumps up in speed towards Bora to punch the man hard in the face. This sends the man back while hitting things as he flies through the town to ultimately hit the bell of the tower with a gong. Proving that Bora was effectively defeated.

"Well can't say this was overall successful considering the damage." says Natsu looking around to see the wreckage everywhere.

Mira decides to power down and speak as she got back to her original form.

"It'll be fine. Though we should round up Bora and his crew, and hand them over to the Rune Knights while giving our report." says Mira with a smile as Natsu nods.

* * *

**\- Much Later -**

After Natsu and Mira gave their full report to both the military garrison stationed in Hargeon along with the Rune Knights they hand Bora, and his crew over to, Natsu had told the garrison to send the bill to Fairy Tail. Though he did comment that it wasn't always like this for him and Mira to cause this much damage, as he said this was his own reckless mistake. So now after a good thirty minutes of speaking with the Rune Knights and Military Garrison commander, Natsu started walking over to where Lucy was with Happy and Mira, who were both currently sitting with her and speaking as Lucy herself was fangirling at seeing Mirajane in person. Mira was overall amused by this with a small smile as Natsu came over to grab them both and start walking off while shocking the blonde.

"Where the heck are you two taking me?! I'm okay with Mirajane doing it herself! But where are we going?!" asks Lucy shocked.

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild earlier, am I right?" asks Natsu shocking Lucy as both him and Mira smiled along with Happy as well. "So let's go, I bet you'd be an awesome addition to our group." says Natsu with a smile.

Lucy was shocked for a moment but got a smile as Natsu let them go, and they went off to leave Hargeon.

"Alright!" says Lucy thrilled to be a member with these three.

A criminal was apprehended with some damage to the area around them. Two members of Fairy Tail had once again added something to the list of their destructive reputation. And so, the group of originally three we're now leaving with a fourth member of the group on their way back to Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So now, Yes a lot of information on Happy, Mira, and Natsu who has these types of Dragon Lacrima's placed inside him along the other slayer magic that comes with a twist later down the line along with Lucy having something special, which I have yet to reveal just. Honestly, I was having a problem of where to give information out between the conversations at the beginning, though I got it done, Thankfully. I got done this chapter, and we can move onto the better stuff as I will also work to update my other stories. So, now as for the Tattoo on Natsu's left side chest, it's like Sakazuki's from One Piece but is altered here by me to not go over the Dragon Symbol that he has like Meliodas that will play a key role for something in the future that I have planned. Natsu's outfit is a bit different as his pants are of Asura from Asura's Wrath at the beginning of the game before he is betrayed dies. Now, Happy's human form transformation looks like Sariel's from Seven Deadly Sins. Now without anything else to add right now, I'll leave you all here with this because If I have not covered anything else than I will in the next beginning note or next end chapter note. So, hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


End file.
